Stand by Me
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Harry Potter es un hombre de 34 años que regenta una Galería de Arte en el centro de Londres, y aunque lo busca, todavía no ha encontrado con quien compartir su vida. Draco Malfoy es diplomático, y trabaja con el embajador francés en el Ministerio de Magi
1. Chapter 1

Volver a San Mungo siempre le provocaba una sensación de pesar que le daba náuseas. Incluso en un momento feliz, cómo lo era el nacimiento del primer hijo de Ron y Hermione, entrar en el hospital a través del gélido escaparate de la calle de Londres, le inducía un desasosiego que no conseguía calmar. Había pasado demasiados malos ratos allí, demasiadas horas sosteniendo la mano de personas a las que amaba que iban recibiendo una tras otra la noticia de que sus seres queridos, no habían logrado superar los estigmas de la guerra.

Una guerra cruenta y larga. Demasiado larga, que se había llevado tantas vidas por delante que al mundo mágico le había costado mucho tiempo recuperarse del golpe. La sociedad había cambiado por completo y los que quedaron se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ayudar a levantar a aquel mundo al que había salvado corriendo tantos riesgos, incluido el de perder su propia vida.

Pero no había sido así. Él continuaba vivo, y aunque Voldemort había muerto casi al principio, sus seguidores no parecían dispuestos a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente cómo todo el mundo había supuesto. Pelearon por ganar una guerra que todo el mundo pensó que acabaría con la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, pero no fue así. A la muerte de Voldemort siguieron cuatro años de lucha encarnizada, de muertes, sangre y muchísimo sufrimiento que habían dejado el mundo mágico y parte del muggle sumido en un caos silencioso del que todos sabían que costaría muchísimo salir.

Dentro de lo malo, él no había salido tan mal parado. Conservaba el ochenta por ciento de sus amigos, en el que se incluía la gente más preciada por él, como Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y demás gente cercana. No habían corrido la misma suerte los compañeros de Slytherin, que habían visto devastadas sus familias y muchas de sus vidas condenadas al ostracismo por los errores de sus padres e incluso abuelos, o los de Hufflepuff, que contaban con una única superviviente, Hannah Abbott, o los Ravenclaw, que de su curso no quedaba ninguno. Pero bueno, sacudió la cabeza para alejar pensamientos perturbadores, hoy no era un día para contemplar desgracias, y sí el nacimiento de su primer ahijado. Eric Weasley.

Se llevó un shock tremendo cuando un Ron exultante de felicidad le puso aquel bultito adorable en los brazos. Una bolita sonrosada y arrugada con una mata de pelo anaranjado rizado que hacía ruiditos encantadores. No era un bebé guapo, no podía negarlo, pero nunca había visto algo tan tierno en toda su vida. No se esperaba que el hijo de sus amigos pudiera hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable y solo, a la vez que relajado, feliz y con los ojos llorosos. Pasó una tarde agradable en compañía de los recién estrenados papás y el pequeño Eric. Hermione estuvo poco conversadora, pero tras las dieciocho horas de parto, podía perdonárselo. Ron en cambio, no podía cerrar la boca enumerando todas y cada una de las virtudes de su pequeño hijo. Cuando comenzaba a hacerse de noche, decidió dejar tranquila a la pareja, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente con un enorme ramo de flores y una caja de bombones para la cansada mamá.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital ausente, con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios cuando un niño pequeño se estampó contra él y cayó al suelo. Era un niño rubio de enormes ojos azules que apenas habría cumplido los cuatro años. Se agachó a su lado para ver si se había lastimado.

- Hola, ¿te has hecho daño?- El pequeño lo miró haciendo pucheros, tratando de contener las lágrimas más asustado que herido. Asintió con la cabeza mientras le temblaba la barbilla- ¿Dónde?- Se tocó las rodillas y una lágrima resbaló por las redondas mejillas. Harry lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó en una de las sillas de plástico que había en el pasillo. El chiquillo llevaba un peto de pantalón corto de pana gris y una camisa de cuadritos azules. Le frotó las rodillas con las manos- Cura, sana, culito de rana, si no cura hoy, curará mañana.- El niño se rió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa- Mejor, ¿verdad?- el niño sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con vigor- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Julian- lo miró como estudiándolo, como tratando de decidir si Harry era de fiar o no- Me he perdido.- Pareció decidir que sí lo era. Le hizo gracia el curioso acento que tenía el chiquillo, no cómo si no supiese hablar bien todavía, lo que, por lo pequeño que era, parecería lógico, sino cómo si se manejase mejor en otro idioma ajeno al inglés, no tenía muy claro cual.

- Vaya, yo me llamo Harry- Sacudió la pequeña mano entre las suyas, cómo si se tratase de una presentación formal entre dos caballeros- ¿Sabes dónde están tus papás?

- Mi papá está donde cuidan a los niños que están malitos. Están poniendo buena a Juliette- Muy bien, si estaban en Maternidad, Pediatría no podría andar muy lejos. Cogió al niño de la mano y se encaminaron hacia el ala opuesta. Unas puertas abatibles al final del pasillo le indicaron que estaban llegando.- ¿Tú eres un papá?

- No- rió- yo no soy un papá- admitió con un poco de tristeza. Todavía no había encontrado con quien formar una familia, aunque era un tema que le obsesionaba.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- Los niños pequeños siempre tan curiosos e indiscretos, pensó divertido.- ¿Estás malito?

- He venido a conocer al bebé de unos amigos míos, que acaba de nacer.- Explicó mientras miraba el rostro pensativo del pequeño, que tenía unos espectaculares ojos azules bordeados de tupidas pestañas castañas.

- Yo no tengo mamá- dijo el niño de pronto mirando al suelo. Harry tragó saliva.

- Yo tampoco- su voz sonó ligeramente quebrada. Pobre chiquillo, no tener mamá era para Harry una de las cosas más horribles que le podían pasar a un niño. Aunque Julian al menos tenía un padre que seguramente lo quería y una hermanita. Él había estado solo, abandonado en una casa de bestias salvajes que se alegró enormemente de no tener que volver a pisar en toda su vida.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una sala de espera pequeña y menos lúgubre, con las paredes pintadas en tonos pastel, libros infantiles en lugar de las típicas revistas en las mesillas bajas y juguetes en un baúl. Habían llegado a Pediatría. No había nadie allí sentado, aunque sí una bolsa blanca y azul con ositos bordados y un libro encima de una silla. Julian se soltó de la mano de Harry y corrió hasta la bolsa. Supuso que sería suya, dado que la abrió y rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar un libro, que enseguida se sentó a mirar. Tomó asiento junto al niño a la espera de que llegara el padre, seguramente en alguna habitación con la hija.

- No sé cómo ha podido suceder- se lamentó la voz de una mujer desde el pasillo, pasados unos minutos. - De verdad que lo estaba vigilando, pero…se escurrió…

- ¿No entiende que yo no puedo estar ahora mismo en todo?- la voz de un hombre sonaba cansada y preocupada mientras avanzaba por el pasillo- No es tan difícil, Julian es un poco movido, pero no es tan complicado vigilarlo. ¿No cree que ya tengo suficiente con preocuparme por Juliette?

- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad…- Continuaba lamentándose la voz de mujer. Julian había alzado la cabeza del libro de cuentos que estaba mirando.

- ¡¡Papá!!- tiró el libro al suelo y corrió en dirección a la voz.

- ¡Oh, Julian!, gracias a todos los dioses, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Por el pasillo apareció la figura de una sanadora y de un hombre alto y rubio que cargaba con el niño en brazos. Harry se puso en pie casi sin darse cuenta. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía aquel color de cabello.- No sabes cómo me has asustado, hijo, hay cosas muy peligrosas en el hospital- besó la cabecita del niño que se ocultaba en el cuello de su padre, avergonzado.- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Julian lo señaló y las tres cabezas se giraron para mirarlo.

- Lo encontré en Maternidad y me dijo que se había perdido, asi que lo traje de vuelta.- Malfoy se acercó hacia él.

- Potter…- se examinaron con la mirada, reconociéndose a través de los cambios que los años les habían dado. Le tendió la mano y Malfoy respondió con un apretón- Gracias.

- No hay de qué, Malfoy- sonrió con franqueza.- No sabía que tenías hijos.- comentó con cordialidad.

- Ya…, poca gente lo sabe- abrazó con más fuerza al niño- Volvimos hace ocho meses de Francia y no hemos salido mucho.

- Bueno, enhorabuena, es un niño muy despierto- le revolvió el pelo a Julian, sorprendido del cansancio y temor plasmados en la voz de Malfoy- Tengo que marcharme ya. Adiós, Julian, encantado de conocerte.

- Aun no conoces a Juliette.- Dijo el niño mirando a su padre, como pidiéndole permiso para que aquel señor tan simpático que lo había rescatado conociese también a su hermanita.

- Ya, pero otro día, ¿vale?- contestó al ver el rostro contrariado de Malfoy. Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió- Ahora querréis estar con ella tu papá y tú, ¿verdad?- Se despidieron con otro apretón de manos, tragando saliva ante el rictus amargo que curvó los labios del otro hombre, y se marchó.

De camino a casa paró en Tesco para comprar algo de comida. Acababa de volver de sus vacaciones, y en la nevera no había más que un limón viejo, un yogur caducado y fiambreras con comida casera congelada "made in Molly Weasley". Pero no podía depender para siempre de la amabilidad y caridad de la Sra. Weasley, que aunque tuviera 35 años, un trabajo estable y supiese de sobra cómo cuidar de sí mismo, lo continuaba viendo como un pobre chiquillo desvalido al que sus desaprensivos parientes muggles hacían pasar hambre.

A pesar de la posibilidad de poder aparecerse directamente en su salón, Harry prefería hacer las cosas un poco "a lo muggle". Coger el metro, el autobús o ir simplemente caminando hasta los sitios, abrir la puerta con las llaves, pelar las patatas, abrir los paquetes… La magia era importante en su vida, no iba a negarlo, pero el dejar la varita sobre la cómoda del salón en lugar de en su bolsillo, le permitía disfrutar de una vida tranquila, de vivir como una persona normal de 35 años tras pasar siete años de su vida durmiendo en intervalos de tres horas y con la varita en la mano. Dejó las bolsas de la compra en la encimera de la cocina y subió las escaleras para desvestirse en el dormitorio.

Tras una cena frugal, sandwich de pavo, ensalada y una cerveza, se sentó a ver un rato la televisión, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a San Mungo. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese sido capaz, en tantísimos años desde que acabó la guerra y pudo plantearse la posibilidad de un futuro, de encontrar a alguien con quien formar una familia? Ron y Hermione habían formado una, que estaba comenzando a agrandarse. Ginny también había encontrado a alguien; de sus amigos únicamente Seamus continuaba soltero. Incluso Malfoy había encontrado a alguien con quien estar y tener dos hijos, aunque ahora fuese viudo.

Rememoró la sensación de sostener al pequeño Eric en brazos, el sentimiento de calidez que lo había invadido, como si se le hinchase el pecho. Le hizo pensar que si se sentía tan bien sosteniendo al hijo de sus amigos, ¿no sería maravilloso si el niño fuera propio? Suspiró, había estado con tanta gente… ¿de verdad ninguno era la persona adecuada con la que pasar el resto de sus días? Había probado con hombres y con mujeres, y sólo durante un corto periodo de tiempo pensó que había encontrado a su media naranja.

Conoció a Tatum mientras ella estudiaba Medicina en Cambridge. Y fue por simple casualidad. Él estaba tomándose una pinta en un pub con sus compañeros de Historia del Arte, cuando una chica morena se acercó a él y le preguntó:

- Perdona, eres Harry Potter, ¿verdad?- él se la quedó mirando, ya que no la conocía de nada, ni siquiera le sonaba su cara de las clases, pero cuando vio que los ojos de ella buscaban en su frente la cicatriz que lo hacía mundialmente reconocido, resopló y le contestó con curiosidad que sí, y que cómo lo había reconocido. Ella se presentó como Tatum Blythe y le dijo que hacía semanas que lo había visto y que quería preguntarle si realmente era él, pero que no se había atrevido. Sus compañeros comenzaron a silbarle y a soltar groserías, así que se levantó y le preguntó si quería salir fuera. Aquello sólo acarreó más burlas, pero le importó un knut, quería saber de qué lo conocía aquella chica, que no le sonaba de absolutamente nada, a pesar de que si era una bruja, deberían de haber coincidido en Hogwarts, ya que no podían llevarse muchos años.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-preguntó sin titubeos mientras se arreglaba la bufanda, ya fuera del pub.

- Mis padres son magos- dijo ella sonriendo- Yo no- aclaró.

- Lo siento- tenía que ser muchísimo peor descubrir que no podías hacer magia, cuando todos en tu familia lo hacían, a que te llegase un buen día una carta diciéndote que eras un mago, cuando toda tu familia considera la magia como "tonterías".

- Bah, a mi me da igual- se encogió ella de hombros- Mis padres fueron bastante comprensivos, ya que no es para nada culpa mía- Paseaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras iba atardeciendo. Harry se sintió inmediatamente más cómodo con ella de lo que se había sentido en los dos años que llevaba en la Universidad con sus compañeros de clase, quizá porque con ella, a pesar de no conocerla de nada, no tenía que ocultar ninguna faceta de sí mismo- Se apuntaron al grupo de apoyo de padres de squibs, y bueno…hacíamos cursos, y nos enseñaban cómo hacer las cosas "a lo muggle".

Le contó que había escuelas especializadas por todo el mundo en las que se impartía el mismo temario que en las escuelas muggles, además de Historia de la Magia y Estudios Muggles, para que conociesen el mundo al que realmente pertenecían. Ella estaba estudiando Medicina y quería ser Pediatra. Tenía un par de años menos que él, pero estaba casi terminando la carrera, ya que a los dieciocho años había entrado en la universidad, mientras que él no había podido empezar a estudiar Historia del Arte hasta los 22. Entre la guerra, sacarse los EXTASIS y hacer un curso puente de dos años para poder presentarse a la prueba de acceso de la Universidad, solicitar la plaza y todo el papeleo, había pasado mucho tiempo.

Se hicieron amigos en el acto, en parte por la propia simpatía de la chica pero sobretodo porque le recordaba vivamente a Hermione y la echaba de menos. Pronto se convirtió en asidua de las fiestas de la clase de Harry, y él en asiduo de las fiestas de Medicina. Empezar a salir fue un mero trámite e incluso vivieron juntos más de un año. Pero cuando Tatum terminó la carrera y comenzó la residencia en el Bristol Royal Hospital for Children, se dieron cuenta de que por mucho que congeniaran y lo pasaran bien juntos, no había amor entre ellos que superase la distancia y las largas guardias, incompatibles con las horas de estudio de Harry. Así que como buenos amigos que eran, pasaron página, Tatum recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Todavía quedaban de vez en cuando, e incluso ella lo invitó a su boda con un médico de renombre.

Ahora hacía un par de años que no se veían. Él había estado bastante liado con la apertura de su Galería de Arte con Howard, un amigo de Cambridge, y cuando comenzó a funcionar como tocaba y pudieron contratar a alguien fiable para delegar durante un tiempo, se había marchado de vacaciones, por primera vez en su vida.

Recogió el plato de la cena y se lamentó una vez más de su soledad. Bueno, igual estaba destinado a estar solo, tampoco es como si no pudiera estar acompañado de vez en cuando, el único problema era que él quería estar acompañado siempre, y las últimas parejas que había tenido, no sabía por qué, pero no terminaban de cuajar. Resopló tirado en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo de un blanco impoluto. Por los ventanales que daban luz a su habitación observó que finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. ¿Siempre tenía que ser todo tan complicado para él?

Recordó el rostro del hijo de Malfoy, el modo en el que había escondido la cara en el hueco del hombro de su padre y supo que era eso lo que él quería. Lo que siempre había querido, al fin y al cabo, que era simple y llanamente lo que nunca había tenido. Una familia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy había nacido para tener mala suerte. O al menos, eso era de lo que él estaba convencido. También era cierto que en sus 35 años de vida, esta no le había dado más que motivos para pensar que realmente era así.

De acuerdo, tenía que reconocer que su infancia no había sido demasiado mala; quizá no había pasado tanto tiempo con sus padres como un hijo único hubiese deseado pero sabía que le querían y que era su tesoro más preciado. Al fin y al cabo, tenía todo lo que un niño mago podía desear: juguetes, atención y una excelente educación.

La entrada en la adolescencia fue el comienzo de todos sus males, y siempre recordaría los dieciséis años como la época negra de su vida. O el principio de ella, ya que aunque durante un tiempo creyó salir de allí, descubrió, junto con el cadáver de su esposa Gabrielle estampado en el suelo de la Place des Vosges, que la mala suerte nunca lo había abandonado.

Contempló el plácido rostro de su hijo, durmiendo como si nada ocurriese en una camita improvisada en la sala de espera infantil de San Mungo. Ojalá él pudiese despreocuparse del mismo modo, ojalá pudiese dejar de pensar en que estaban perdiendo también a Juliette. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Como esposo y como padre se sentía fracasado. Como esposo, por no haberse dado cuenta de que Gabrielle no estaba bien, de que se sentía triste, o que le sobrepasaba la responsabilidad de tener dos niños a los que cuidar. Y como padre porque no sabía cuidar de sus hijos, hasta el punto de que Juliette se había puesto gravemente enferma y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que terminasen de visitarla los sanadores. Pensó que volviendo a Inglaterra las cosas irían mejor, que se acabarían los problemas y que podría olvidarse de que Gabrielle había decidido abandonarlos. Claro, que siempre que cambiaba de país parecía que todo iba a ir mejor y al final las cosas empeoraban de un modo horrible.

Cuando llegó a París en agosto de 1997 acompañado de su madre tenía por delante un arduo camino para deshacerse de la etiqueta "hijo de Lucius Malfoy" si quería abrirse paso en el mundo social y laboral mágico francés. Por suerte, su prima Gabrielle fue un apoyo constante, una chica de su edad afín a él, con la que salir por ahí, que pronto le presentó a sus amigos. Y para qué negarlo, París invitaba a relajarse y disfrutar de la vida. Y cómo la guerra allí sólo era conocida por los partes de radio y las publicaciones en los diarios, tampoco tenía de qué preocuparse.

Hasta que terminó su educación en Beauxbatons, tres años después de llegar a París, vivió con su madre en un ático del Marais. Al terminar la guerra, ella decidió volver a Inglaterra, porque no soportaba el carácter francés, y porque en el fondo, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, echaba de menos su casa. Se quedó solo, a mitad de sus estudios de Ciencias Políticas en la Université de Sciences Sociales Magiques. Terminó la carrera graduándose Magna Cum Laude, cosa que le costó cinco largos años de noches en vela y sin vacaciones. Antes de ponerse a trabajar hizo un master de Diplomacia en La Sorbonne y luego solicitó un puesto en el Département de Coopération Magique Internationale del Ministerio de Magia Francés, que obviamente, le fue concedido al instante.

Poco después de licenciarse se marchó de vacaciones con Gabrielle y la gruesa pandilla de amigos que habían reunido entre los dos. Eran sobre todo amigos de ella que lo habían adoptado dentro del grupo y cuatro compañeros de la carrera, Ségolène Grisolette, Bernard Hennequin, Rose de Pauillac y Syrah Pahlavi. Estuvieron un mes en Sennecé lès Mâcon alojados en una maravillosa casa rural.

Fue durante ese mes cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo muy especial por Gabrielle. Cosas que antes consideraba que la hacían un poco vulgar, le daban ahora un halo de misterio y exotismo que lo volvían loco. El pelo que siempre había visto demasiado largo y que debería recogérselo con un poco más de gracia, de pronto se encontró pensando en que la hacían parecer una ninfa, la voz rota y áspera por la cantidad de cigarrillos que fumaba, había cambiado para ser acariciante y grave que le calaba en lo más hondo del corazón. Y así podría seguir hasta el infinito.

Una noche estaban los dos solos en el balcón, hablando tranquilamente, iluminados tenuemente por la luna llena. Habían bebido bastante vino de Bourgogne. El resto ya se había acostado, pero ellos se quedaron rememorando anécdotas familiares. La risa murió en los labios de Draco tras varios minutos de carcajadas rememorando a Lucius intentado maldecir a unas ocas que no lo dejaban atravesar la granja en la que vivían sus tíos cuando Gabrielle era pequeña, antes de que empezase a ir a Beauxbatons. La miró, la luz plateada recortaba su perfil melancólico contra el cielo añil cuajado de estrellas. Se le cortó la respiración. Ella exhaló una bocanada de humo y se giró para mirarlo. Sonrió.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeños decíamos que éramos novios?- Ella se rió divertida, pero Draco no pudo seguirla. Aquella conversación lo ponía nervioso y un nudo comenzaba a apretarse en su estómago- Jugábamos a que estábamos casados…

- Sí, me acuerdo- dejó de mirarla y dirigió su vista a los campos que se extendían ante la casa, tratando de ocultar su turbación de la escrutadora mirada de su prima.

- Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo desde que éramos pequeños…- apagó el cigarrillo en la balaustrada de piedra.- Creíamos que el mundo sería nuestro, que ser feliz sería fácil.

- Pero no es tan fácil- contestó pensando en si alguna vez sería capaz de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, que le encantaba el modo en que susurraba la letra de las canciones, en que las palabras se formaban en su boca…estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que ella le puso una mano en el brazo. Se giró para mirarla y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

- Me han dicho que estás enamorado de mí- abrió los ojos con terror al saberse descubierto- ¿Es verdad?- Asintió, incapaz de mentir. No esperaba que ella fuese a enterarse.

- ¿Cómo…?- atinó a preguntar- ¿Quién...?- Bernard y Ségolène…hacía unos días que les había contado su secreto, y no habían podido callarse. Y la verdad es que no sabía si maldecirlos o darles las gracias por ahorrarle el mal trago.

- Fue anoche, hacía rato que ya os habíais acostado todos. Estaba aquí sentada con la guitarra y Bernard me lo dijo.- Se acercó a él y le retiró el pelo de la cara- Yo no sé si te quiero, pero…me gustas bastante, podríamos intentar estar juntos. Si quieres, claro.- Pues claro que quería. Cerró la distancia que los separaba y la besó por primera vez.

Y así habían empezado a salir juntos. Después de un año trabajando en el Département de Coopération Magique Internationale del Ministerio de Magia Francés, le pidió que se uniera a él, que formalizaran su relación de algún modo. Dijo que sí, contra todo pronóstico, ya que Draco esperaba que se negase alegando la pérdida de su libertad, y con una ceremonia sencilla a la que sólo asistieron familiares y amigos, se unió a la única mujer que había amado. Y creyó haber alcanzado la felicidad de una vez por todas.

Y desde hacía casi un año pensaba que nunca jamás podría volver a ser feliz. Nunca. No podría olvidar que Gabrielle se había tirado por la ventana sin motivo aparente, que los había abandonado a su suerte, a él, y a sus hijos de tres años. Que llevaba sin dormir una noche entera desde aquel día. El momento más duro fue decirles a los niños que su _mamman_ se había marchado y no volvería. El corazón se le congeló cuando Juliette le dijo a Julian, que insistía que no era cierto y que ella volvería, que era verdad, que ella la había visto irse por la ventana.

Se había refugiado en los niños para no morirse de tristeza, rabia y dolor. Lo peor era que en el fondo siempre había sabido que ella no lo quería. Sí, estaba claro que le tenía cariño, que lo consideraba un amigo muy especial, pero jamás le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora él sabía que era cierto, que no lo había querido nunca, ni a él ni a los niños. Gabrielle era un espíritu libre, que necesitaba gozar de libertad absoluta y espacio, y que cuando se sintió agobiada salió por dónde consideró más fácil.

Y ahora él estaba sólo ante la extraña enfermedad de Juliette, que no pintaba con mejorar de ningún modo. ¿Qué haría si la pequeña se moría? ¿Si su nenita preciosa, su princesa, su tesoro lo abandonara? ¿Cómo lo iba a encarar? ¿Y Julian? Todo le llevaba a preguntarse si el universo estaba haciéndole pagar los crímenes de su padre. No era justo, él nunca había hecho nada malo después de sexto curso. Hasta Potter, paladín de los dioses, lo había perdonado y le había brindado la oportunidad de una nueva vida. ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz? Sólo quería una cosa en la vida, lo demás no importaba. Él había soñado una familia, una pareja que lo quisiera, apoyase y confiara en él, que lo respetase y lo amase y unos hijos maravillosos a quienes educarían lo mejor que supieran. Sólo quería vivir tranquilo en su casa, sintiéndose querido y a salvo. Había pensado que ya lo había logrado, y luego las circunstancias le arrebataron su felicidad. ¿Volvería a encontrarla?


	2. Chapter 2

El día siguiente fue uno de esos días que uno no esperaría ver en Londres, con un sol radiante, sin una nube en el cielo. La mañana en la Galería fue como la seda, aparecieron tres pintores interesados en exponer y vendieron cuatro cuadros, uno de ellos por seis mil libras. Contrataron a un chico para que expusiera después del verano y en una semana cerrarían la exposición actual con prácticamente todo vendido y prepararían la de Dean Thomas. Era la tercera vez que su amigo exponía y aunque no se tratase de los típicos cuadros vivos del mundo mágico, tenía que reconocer que Dean estaba hecho un artista, y que le gustaba mucho más su arte muggle que el mágico: era demasiado realista para él.

A las doce se marchó a comer al centro y pasó por Hamley's buscando algo para Eric, pensando que todo el mundo, menos la familia de Hermione, le regalaría juguetes mágicos y él quería aportar algo de originalidad. Encontró un peluche graciosísimo de una lechuza, aunque le costó decidirse, porque había muchísimos dónde elegir y eran todos muy graciosos. Bueno, se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la caja, dado que era su único sobrino y habían tenido el detalle de hacerlo padrino, tendría tiempo de regalarle a Eric todos los peluches y tonterías que un niño pudiera desear.

Estaba a punto de pagar cuando vio sentados juntos en una estantería dos ositos color camel, uno con lacito rosa en torno al cuello y el otro con el lacito azul. Movido por un impulso, cogió los dos y pidió que envolvieran las tres cosas por separado. Cuando estuviera en el hospital, se pasaría por Pediatría, a ver si estaba Malfoy y les llevaría los muñequitos a los hijos de este. Y aunque él pretendía convencerse de que sólo lo hacía por lo bien que le habían caído los niños, la verdad es que siempre se había preguntado qué habría sido de Malfoy después de que se marchase aquel quince de agosto de 1997 de Grimmauld Place. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de resolver sus dudas.

A primera hora de la tarde entró en San Mungo y fue directo a la habitación de Hermione, allí estaban, como era de suponer, la Sra. Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny con su novio, Fleur, Bill y su pequeña Clarisse. El volumen de los murmullos era tal que en lugar de en un hospital, ya en el pasillo se sintió como en la Madriguera.

-¡¡Harry, cariño!!- exclamó la Sra. Weasley al verlo entrar- ¿Has visto ya a mi precioso nieto?- Harry asintió y tras el intento de Molly de arreglarle el pelo, se acercó a la cama para darle a Hermione el ramo de flores que le había comprado.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Muchísimas gracias- olió el ramo- Me encantan las freesias, oh, y astromelias…Harry, cómo me conoces…

- También te he traído esto- le tendió la cajita de bombones de Lindt. Ella abrió el papel dorado con cuidado y destapó la caja metálica. Contempló los bombones con deleite.

- De verdad, no tengo palabras- se relamió- Chocolate negro…- suspiró- Me encanta…-alargó los brazos para abrazarlo, cuando lo tenía junto a él, le susurró al oído- Menos mal, Harry, estoy harta de las chocolatinas empalagosas de Honeydukes- Harry rió divertido y se separó de ella.

- ¿Dónde está mi ahijado?- preguntó buscando con la mirada por toda la habitación, repleta de gente. Los gemelos le dijeron que Ron había ido a buscar al niño al nido, para que pudieran verlo. Poco después, su amigo entró empujando un moisés con el pequeño Eric, que agitaba manos y pies felizmente en el aire. La Sra. Weasley levantó al pequeño de la cunita e inmediatamente todos se congregaron en torno a ella. Una vez más, no pudo evitar imaginarse a la madre de Ron como una gallina que recoge a todos sus polluelos bajo las alas. Con una sonrisa, se sentó en la cama al lado de Hermione- Ahora eres la mamá del rey de la casa, Hermione.

- Lo sé- sonrió ella con orgullo- Es un niño adorable, ¿verdad?

- Sí- le apretó la mano- Es el niño más adorable del mundo, y es muy afortunado: tiene unos padres fantásticos, y una familia maravillosa que lo va a querer muchísimo.

- Por no hablar de su padrino, ni más ni menos que el gran Harry Potter- bromeó. Harry arrugó la nariz divertido. Ron se acercó a ellos.

- Hola, tío- le dio un golpecito en el hombro, maravillado de que Ron no sintiese dolor en la cara, dada su incapacidad de dejar de sonreír.- Ah, he traído una cosa para Eric.- Le dio el paquete del peluchito al orgullosísimo papá, que, en contraposición con Hermione, rasgó el papel con entusiasmo.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡¡Es una lechuza!!!- se fue directo a su madre, que sostenía a Eric en brazos.- Mira lo que te ha traído el tío Harry, Eric.- Se giró a su amigo con una sonrisa imborrable en la cara.- Ha sacado la lengua, Harry, eso es que le gusta.

A las cinco la Sra. Weasley decidió que había llegado la hora de merendar. Había traído bizcochos en una fiambrera y Ginny llevaba un termo con té, como en la habitación había vasitos de plástico para todos, pronto montaron una especie de picnic hospitalario.

- ¿No hay leche?- preguntó el novio de Ginny, Andrew McLeland, un chico que había sido del curso de ella, tímidamente.

- Sí, tío…- comenzó Fred con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sólo tienes que pedírsela a Hermione- concluyó George colocándose el vasito bajo el pectoral. El pobre chico enrojeció bruscamente y provocó las risas de todos, incluida Hermione. Harry miró al recién llegado con lástima, aunque sabía que no tardaría en acostumbrarse y participar de las bromas.

Un poco más tarde, con el estómago lleno de bizcochos caseros, y unos cuantos más envueltos en papel que la Sra. Weasley había insistido en que se llevase, salió de la habitación relajado y contento. Dudó en ir a ver si estaba Malfoy, indeciso ante la reacción que pudiera tener este si se presentaba allí sin haber sido invitado. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían enterrado el hacha de guerra, e incluso su relación había llegado a ser cordial. Tras convivir con él quince días en Grimmauld Place, justo después de sexto curso, tenía que reconocer que no era una mala persona, y que con el tiempo podría llegar a caerle bastante bien. Pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, y no debía de estar en su mejor momento personal con su hija enferma.

No obstante, pese a la experiencia y prudencia que le habían dado siete años de guerra, Harry Potter seguía siendo un hombre de impulsos, que no se caracterizaba precisamente por pensar mucho las cosas. Les había comprado una tontería a los hijos de Malfoy, y ya que estaba allí, pensó mientras cruzaba las puertas de Pediatría, no iba a marcharse sin darles los ositos. Llegó a la sala de espera del día anterior pero estaba vacía. En el mostrador, la ayudante del sanador ojeaba una revista. Le preguntó por la habitación de Juliette Malfoy. La joven lo reconoció como el que había encontrado a Julian y lo acompañó. Llamó tímidamente a la puerta. Malfoy abrió y lo miró sorprendido.

- Vaya, otra vez por aquí- se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar.- No me lo esperaba.

- Ya, soy un tío muy sorprendente- Julian estaba sentado en la cama junto a una réplica de si mismo en niña, sólo que era aproximadamente el doble que él. Por su aspecto hinchado que le recordaba peligrosamente a cuando antes de tercer curso infló a su tía Marge, Harry supuso que era un síntoma de su enfermedad. Los dos niños tenían las cabezas inclinadas y trataban de montar un puzzle.- ¿Ella es Juliette?- Miró a Malfoy que observaba a sus hijos sonriendo con cansancio y tristeza. Asintió.- Hola Julian- saludó. El niño levantó al cabeza y lo miró sonriendo.

- ¿Has venido a ver Juliette?- Harry sonrió ampliamente y asintió- Juliette- ella lo miró con unos ojos encantadoramente azules- Él es el señor que me encontró el otro día.

- Hola Juliette, soy Harry Potter- Se acercó a la cama para sentarse junto a la niña- Os he traído una cosa- le dio el paquete con una florecita y a Julian uno que tenía un avión. Los niños rompieron el papel con entusiasmo. Soltaron una exclamación de gozo ante los ositos.

- Muchas gracias, señor- dijeron los dos al unísono y miraron a su padre, esperando su aprobación. Malfoy asintió.

- ¿Hoy has venido también a ver al bebé de tus amigos?- preguntó Julian mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada.

- Sí, se llama Eric, y es así de pequeño- separó las manos unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros.

- ¿Quién ha tenido un hijo?- preguntó Malfoy tomando asiento de nuevo en el sillón de la habitación.

- Ron y Hermione- le sostuvo la mirada, esperando algún cínico comentario acerca de sus amigos, algo que siempre había seguido al nombre de Ron y Hermione cuando los mencionaba.

- Ah, ya decía yo que esta tarde me había parecido ver muchos pelirrojos entrando en el hospital.- Dijo con cansancio. Hablaron del tiempo, de la gestión del hospital y de lo que habían subido los precios de la calabaza, llevaban unos minutos en silencio, observando a los niños cuando Malfoy miró el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba y suspiró- Te parecerá un poco atrevido de mi parte, pero… ¿te importa quedarte un poco con ellos? Tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas, y mi madre ya debería estar aquí- Harry lo miró demasiado extrañado como para contestar, pero asintió. Malfoy se despidió de los niños y se marchó.

Harry se puso a jugar con Julian y Juliette. Estaban haciendo un puzzle de lo más complicado. Era mágico y las figuras se movían, por lo que no podías guiarte por las imágenes para construirlo. Pero ellos no parecían tener demasiado problema. Observó a los niños jugando y descubrió que no se parecían tantísimo. Ambos eran rubios y con los ojos azules, pero Julian tenía más cara de duendecillo. Juliette se parecía más a su padre. Entre ellos hablaban en francés, aunque cambiaban instantáneamente al inglés para dirigirse a él. No sabía si sería normal en hijos de padres que hablaban diferentes idiomas, pero le pareció algo increíble para lo pequeños que eran.

Cosa de un cuarto de hora después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a la insigne Narcissa Malfoy, que lo miró elevando sus delineadas cejas mientras se deshacía de la gabardina de tweed y la colgaba en el perchero.

- Qué sorpresa, Potter- sonrió y le tendió la mano para estrechársela en un firme apretón- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, te hacía más en la inauguración del pub de Wilder en el Soho.- Harry de pronto recordó la invitación que había llegado el día del nacimiento de Eric a la galería.

- Lo había olvidado por completo…- admitió, sacando su teléfono para confirmarle su asistencia a Jonathan Wilder, se pasaría al salir del hospital.

- Hola abuela- saludó Juliette. Narcissa se acercó a la cama y los besó en la cabeza- Harry nos está vigilando porque papá tenía que hacer unos recados.- Ella sonrió indulgente.

- Bueno, Potter, ¿y a qué debemos el placer de tu visita?- se sentó en el sillón que había ocupado Malfoy, estirándose la falda y cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

Le contó por encima el nacimiento de Eric y que se había encontrado con Julian, que se había perdido. Dándose por satisfecha con la explicación, la Sra. Malfoy dirigió la conversación al terreno profesional preguntándole por el funcionamiento de su galería. En seguida se sumieron en una conversación sobre la alta sociedad londinense muggle.

Antes de la apertura oficial de la galería, había comenzado a introducirse en la esfera más "in" de Londres, haciendo contactos con los intelectuales y sobre todo, con los ricos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le presentaron a la dueña de "Noir Haute Couture" la marca de ropa de alta costura más importante de Londres y se encontró frente a Narcissa Malfoy mirándolo con superioridad y ligera sorpresa. Habían charlado un rato sobre frivolidades y al final Harry, muerto de curiosidad le había preguntado cómo es que estaba en una fiesta rodeada de muggles.

Con una enigmática sonrisa y tras beber un sobro de su copa de champagne, contestó sin tapujos que cuando tu marido ha servido a un mago oscuro y que ha muerto por él, que ha estado en la cárcel, y que por todo ello nadie quiere trabajar para ti, has de dejar a un lado tus prejuicios, arremangarte la túnica y ponerte a hacer las cosas tú mismo. Total, la mujer había montado una pequeña boutique poco después de volver de Francia y poco a poco había llegado a la cumbre de la profesión, siendo ella la que marcaba las tendencias de la moda en general y de la alta costura en particular. Antes de despedirse, le dio las gracias por sugerir a su hijo que se marcharan del país y le aseguró que estaba bien y que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia Francés.

Habían vuelto a coincidir en numerosas ocasiones y se habían presentado mutuamente a gente que les proporcionó jugosos beneficios. Harry la había invitado a la inauguración de la galería, así como a las exposiciones que pensaba que podrían ser del gusto de la mujer y ella le había comprado ya un par de cuadros muy bien valorados, que estaban expuestos en su tienda más importante, en Old Bond Street. Por su parte, él había comprado dos somking y varios trajes de chaqueta de su línea masculina , y había llevado a Tatum para que le hicieran el traje de novia. Conocían a la misma gente y eran invitados a los mismos eventos. No fue nada complicado entablar conversación en el hospital.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Malfoy entró en la habitación y no pudo ocultar su incredulidad al ver a su madre y a Potter hablando tranquilamente.

- Hola, hijo- se levantó para cederle el asiento, pero él denegó con la mano. Volvió a sentarse elegantemente.- Potter y yo estábamos comentando las tendencias de esta primavera y los colores que van a vender más- Con unas cuantas frases le resumió a su hijo los pormenores de la relación entre ellos.

- ¿Entonces tienes una galería de arte?- Harry asintió.

- Sí, bueno, no es totalmente mía, la llevo con Howard. Lo conocí en la universidad, él estaba estudiando Economía, pero cogió algunas asignaturas de Historia del Arte en las que coincidimos, y nos hicimos amigos.- Se encogió de hombros, estaba muy orgulloso de su galería que se había hecho un hueco bastante importante entre el grueso de galerías grandes de Londres.

- Podrías darme una tarjeta, a mi casa le falta algo de decoración todavía, cuando Juliette esté mejor, nos pasaremos a ver que puedes ofrecer.-Dijo Malfoy con sorna. Charlaron un rato más y a las siete, cuando ya sólo la luz de las farolas entraba por la ventana, decidió que había llegado la hora de marcharse y dejar a la familia tranquila. Se despidió, después de prometer a Julian que cada vez que viniera a ver "al bebé de tus amigos" pasaría a visitarlos a ellos también.

Al día siguiente le daban el alta a Hermione y le habían pedido que los ayudase a trasladarse a casa. Ni magia mediante podía cargar Ron solo con todas las cosas que habían acumulado durante tres días en el hospital. Así que antes de recogerlos a las cinco de la tarde, se pasaría por la habitación de Juliette para estar un rato con ellos.

Aquella noche fue fantástica, el pub de Jonathan era un lugar por el que posiblemente pasase a menudo. La bebida era buena y los precios razonables. Las cosas que sirvieron para comer como degustación de los platos del menú eran sencillamente increíbles. Se encontró con conocidos y hablaron de negocios y de estupideces varias como el tiempo, el fútbol, y algo de política. También de cine y teatro. Y por supuesto, de cuadros. Estaba tan habituado a mantener siempre las mismas conversaciones que podía darle vueltas a otros temas en la cabeza mientras hablaba. Y no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto le costaba creer que estuviera pasando tiempo en una habitación de hospital con Malfoy y sus hijos, que la tarde anterior hubiese abandonado la compañía de sus amigos, a los que consideraba su familia para poder estar un rato con Julian y Juliette. Les había comprado un regalo por impulso y le había prometido al niño que cuando volviera al hospital para ver al bebé los visitaría. Así que a las tres de la tarde entró en San Mungo, sintiéndose casi como un ladrón, rogando que ningún conocido lo viese para evitar tener que dar todo tipo de explicaciones, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y necesitase ocultarlo.

Al día siguiente, bendiciendo las virtudes y la existencia de una poción para la resaca, tras una intensa jornada de trabajo en la galería, fue a San Mungo temprano. Los niños lo recibieron con una amplia sonrisa y en seguida lo incluyeron en sus juegos. Malfoy aprovechó para marcharse a comer algo. Cuando volvió, poco rato después, se unió al grupo que intentaban montar una granja con animalitos de plastelina. Siempre había sido manualmente diestro y los cerditos que estaba haciendo provocaban el entusiasmo de Juliette. Sonrió para si mismo. Cuando tuvieron a la familia de vacas, a los cerdos, las gallinas y un toro, entre Malfoy y él animaron a los animales, que emitían incluso sonidos, para deleite de los niños.

Reencontrarse con Draco Malfoy había sido como desempolvar una parte de su pasado que, además de otras cosas, estaba empapada de una sensación de ilusión y anticipación porque cada día descubría algo que la magia podía proporcionarle que no podía dejar de asociar a la felicidad. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, sabía que sus años de escuela habían sido complicados, que había vivido caminando por el filo de la navaja, por decirlo de algún modo, y que sólo desde hacía unos siete años no se levantaba pensando que quizá ese día fuera el último. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de asociar a su estancia en Hogwarts un halo de misterio e ilusión, una sensación acogedora de regreso al hogar entre las que se encontraba, entre otras muchas cosas, el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy.

Y después de todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había aprendido y del milagro que era que hoy fuera el hombre que era, ya no solo por estar vivo, sino además sano física y psicológicamente, evitaba a toda costa el enfrentamiento con quien fuese. Se había hecho el firme propósito de no enemistarse con nadie en lo que le quedaba de vida, y diez años después, podía decir que lo había conseguido. De todos modos, hizo el esfuerzo de mirar positivamente a Malfoy cuando tuvieron que convivir en Grimmauld Place. Se pasó toda la primera noche despierto tratando de encontrar algo bueno en cada una de sus interacciones con Malfoy durante toda la trayectoria de su relación.

Fue el primer niño de su edad que conoció en el mundo mágico y lo introdujo en términos como Quidditch, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y otras muchas cosas de Hogwarts. Gracias a él la profesora McGonnagall lo vio volar y entró en el equipo de Gryffindor, entró por primera vez en el Bosque Prohibido, aprendió a hacer la Poción Multijugos (o vio como Hermione la hacía, mejor dicho). Añadió algo positivo a cada recuerdo que tenía de Malfoy y descubrió que podía tolerarlo con bastante facilidad. Era una persona que le había aportado muchas más cosas buenas que malas, así que podía tragarse su orgullo y echarle una mano. Desde esa postura no fue complicado comenzar a conocerlo, observarlo en el día a día y descubrir que no era más que un chaval asustado.

Y al volver a encontrarse, había observado que el chico aterrorizado por lo que fuera a pasar había desaparecido por completo. Se encontró frente a un hombre hecho y derecho, con dos niños a su cargo. Y pese a que lo estaba pasando mal porque su hija estaba enferma y porque no podía hacer demasiado tiempo que había perdido a su mujer, ya que los niños eran pequeños y se acordaban de ella, se esforzaba por mostrarse alegre con sus hijos y que no se preocuparan. Con él había sido cordial y cercano, le había dejado visitar a los niños y tampoco se había mostrado reacio al trato de Harry. Era como si dos viejos compañeros de clase que no se habían llevado mal se encontrasen después de varios años. Todavía no se habían tomado unas cervezas contándose lo que les había ocurrido durante esos años, pero tiempo al tiempo, intuía Harry.

La alarma del reloj anunciando las cinco de la tarde lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se le hacía cuesta arriba tener que marcharse ya, estaba muy a gusto con los niños y aunque también le apetecía ir a ver a sus amigos y a su ahijado, le dolía profundamente la cara de pena que ponían Julian y Juliette cuando tenía que irse. Dejando la vaquita entre las manos sobre la cama, se levantó.

- Bueno, tengo que irme ya- anunció, ganándose una mirada de decepción de Julian.

- ¿Yaaaaaa?- dijo Juliette cogiéndolo de la manga- Yo no quiero nada que te vayas, Harry.

- Lo sé, Juliette, pero tengo que ir a ver al bebé de mis amigos y ayudarlos a volver a su casa.- Explicó mientras cogía su chaqueta.

- Yo también quiero ver al bebé- exclamó Julian saltando sobre su padre- ¿Yo puedo? Papá…

- Está bien- Malfoy se levantó- Vamos los tres, pero ir yendo vosotros, voy a ponerle una bata a Juliette y a dejarle una nota a mi madre.- Harry cogió a Julian de la mano y se marcharon hacia la habitación de Hermione. Una parte de él disfrutó del parloteo incesante y alegre de Julian, de la sensación del niño saltando a su lado, tratando de seguir sus pasos de adulto. Otra parte andaba con el corazón encogido por la reacción que tendrían sus amigos cuando vieran aparecer a Draco Malfoy en su habitación, ya que poco después de verlo por última vez dejó entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y estuvo cerca de matar a Dumbledore Cuando entraron, Hermione estaba terminando de vestirse y Ron haciendo la maleta. Julian se agazapó tras las piernas de Harry, repentinamente muerto de vergüenza.

- Hey, tío- dijo Ron girándose.- Ya pensábamos que no venías.- Hermione lo saludó con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Julian.

- Sí, me he entretenido un poco.- Cogió a Julian de la mano- Él es Julian.- Hermione se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño.

- Hola, Julian- dijo Hermione mientras le tendía la mano. El niño la sostuvo en un simulacro de apretón, y dijo tímidamente.

- Hola.- La miraba fijamente, especialmente el abundante pelo rizado, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo así en su vida

- Harry, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó Ron- ¿Tenías envidia de nosotros y te has agenciado un crío?- Llamaron a la puerta y la cabeza de Malfoy se asomó.

- Buenas- saludó Hermione- ¿Necesita algo?

- Hermione, es Malfoy.- Aclaró Ron respirando hondo- Pasa.- Draco entró en la habitación con Juliette en brazos y la dejó en el suelo junto a Julian.- ¿Harry?- se giró para mirar a su amigo, que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara

- Son sus hijos- explicó, señalando a los niños- Me encontré con Julian el lunes, se había perdido y bueno, cuando he venido a veros, he aprovechado para visitarlos.

- ¡¡Y nos regaló unos osos!!- exclamó Juliette encantada.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Harry- ¿Queréis ver al bebé?- Julian asintió y se soltó de la mano de Harry, cogiendo la de Juliette y encaramándose ambos a la cuna de Eric. Malfoy se acercó a sus hijos y se asomó. Sonrió al ver a Eric.

- Enhorabuena- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione- Es un niño encantador, y Weasley, no puedes negar que es hijo tuyo.

- Gracias…- murmuró Ron casi preguntándolo- Y… ¿Qué haces en San Mungo?

- Juliette está mala- dijo Julian, girándose.

- ¿Y qué te pasa, Juliette?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, preocupada por la proximidad de la niña a su precioso y pequeño bebé, dudando entre los impulsos protectores y su buena educación.

- No lo sabemos- Dijo Malfoy. Harry lo miró sorprendido, ¿cómo que no lo sabían?- Pero se va poner buena enseguida, ¿a que sí, princesa?- acarició la cabeza de su hija, que se recostó contra la mano de su padre- Y no es contagioso- añadió con una sonrisa, demostrando que no le había pasado desapercibido el gesto de Hermione- Bueno, ha sido un placer volver a veros- les dio la mano a Ron y Hermione- pero supongo que estaréis deseando llegar a casa, así que no os molestamos más. Enhorabuena de nuevo.- se agachó y les dijo algo a los niños al oído.

- Un placer conocerlos, Señores Weasley- dijeron al unísono- Gracias por dejarnos ver al bebé. Hermione se agachó para darles un beso a cada uno y cuando estaban dirigiéndose a la puerta, Julian tiró de la manga de Harry, en un gesto ya habitual para llamar su atención.

- ¿Mañana vas a venir a vernos?- le preguntó. Harry miró a Malfoy.

- Julian, no seas pesado, Harry tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que pasar la tarde en el hospital con nosotros.- Argumentó Malfoy con su hijo, que se giró para mirar a Harry con desilusión.

- Mañana no puedo, lo siento- se encogió de hombros- Pero si a tu papá no le importa, vendré el viernes.- Sonrió, él podía tener muchas cosas que hacer, pero ya se apañaría, no iba a dejar de ver a aquellos niños que le habían robado el corazón en tres ratos. Siempre y cuando su antiguo compañero estuviese de acuerdo, claro.

- ¿Papá?- preguntó Juliette- ¿Puede venir Harry?- Malfoy lo miró y se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a poder?- cargó a Juliette al brazo- Venga, despedíos, que ya debe de haber llegado la abuela a por ti, Julian.

- ¡¡Adiós!!- se marcharon, dejando la puerta abierta. Se les oía cantar una canción infantil en francés por el pasillo. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry

Tombe tombe tombe la pluie  
tout le monde est à l'abri  
Y a que mon p'tit frère  
qui est sous la gouttière  
et pêche du poisson pour toute la maison

- Estoy alucinando- dijo Ron dejándose caer en el sillón. Draco Malfoy acaba de irse de la habitación con dos niños pequeños, me ha dado la mano y la enhorabuena por mi hijo…y ha dicho que era un placer vernos…

- Bueno, Ron, la gente madura- terció Harry husmeando en una lata de lo que parecían ser galletas de jengibre caseras.

- La verdad es que siento algo de curiosidad por esa relación tan cordial.- Hermione revisó la maleta que había estado haciendo Ron.

-Vosotros ya lo sabéis, cuando estuvimos en Grimmauld Place charlamos bastante, y si bien no nos hicimos amigos, sentamos las bases de una posible amistad- Se encogió de hombros, cogiendo una galleta - Supongo que al volvernos a ver hemos retomado el trato a partir de ese punto…y la cosa ha evolucionado como era lógico

- Entonces, ¿sois amigos?- Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No sé, nos llevamos bien.- terminó de comerse la galleta- Creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien de su edad, y yo estaba cerca.

- El niño te idolatra- dijo Hermione doblando a golpe de varita correctamente las cosas de la maleta.

- Lo rescaté…- se defendió secretamente halagado- Además, es un niño encantador y Juliette es adorable.

- ¿Y la madre?- unos calcetines se plegaron correctamente en el aire y cayeron sobre la maleta- ¿Sabemos quién es?

- No, ni de idea, pero sé que murió. Julian me lo dijo.- Suspiró- Malfoy no ha comentado nada al respecto, y tampoco Narcissa.- Hermione terminó de guardar sus cosas en el neceser y revisó la bolsa de Eric.

- ¿Y desde cuando está en Inglaterra?- sacó el peluche de la lechuza, que le había regalado Harry a Eric y lo puso en la cuna con el niño.- Tenía entendido que vivía en París. Al menos eso dijiste en tu declaración en el juicio por el asesinato de Dumbledore.

- Hace siete meses se incorporó al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; es el representante del Ministerio Francés- informó Ron metiendo en otra bolsa los regalos que le habían hecho a Hermione. Harry lo miró sorprendido- Yo también trabajo en el Ministerio, me entero de quién se incorpora y dónde…

- ¿Y no nos dijiste nada?- cuestionó Harry- No sé, es algo que comentar… Es Malfoy, hacía…no sé, ¿quince años que no sabíamos nada de él?

- Pues sí, pero se me pasó, con la noticia del embarazo y todo el lío posterior no se me ocurrió decirlo. Y ahora ya me he acostumbrado a verlo por el Atrio o coincidir con él en el ascensor.- Guardó la caja de bombones Lindt que había llevado Harry- Cómo máximo hemos intercambiado una inclinación de cabeza.

- Ya lo tenemos todo- Anunció Hermione repasando con la mirada la habitación y consultando la lista que había confeccionado.

- Voy a acercar el coche a la puerta del hospital- dijo Harry cogiendo otra galleta.- Me llevo la mitad de las bolsas.- Se metió la galleta en la boca y cargó con dos maletas y una bolsa de mano.

De camino a la entrada del hospital se cruzó con Narcissa Malfoy y con Julian, que ya se iban a casa. Anduvo con ellos hasta el final de la calle, donde ella activó un Traslador y Harry siguió solo hasta su coche. Así que la emperatriz de la moda inglesa cuando llegaba la noche se convertía en la super abuela, cuidando de su nietecito. Harry contuvo la risa al imaginarse a Narcissa con delantal haciendo galletas. No, fuera como fuera como abuela, seguro que no era de las que hacían galletas. Guardó las maletas en el coche y lo arrancó. Cuando llegó a la puerta de San Mungo, ya lo esperaban, Hermione con Eric en un capazo y Ron con otra maleta y la bolsa de Eric.

En casa de sus amigos estaban ya los padres de Hermione con la cena lista. Mientras los recién estrenados padres deshacían las maletas, Harry charló con los Sres. Granger del tiempo, política internacional y un poco de la basura que ponían por televisión. Pero sobre todo hablaron de Eric. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en el cariz tan diferente de los regalos de la familia Weasley y de la familia Granger. Unos eran coloridos, ruidosos (los de Fred y George), se movían y no tenían más utilidad que Eric jugase con ellos, y los otros en colores pastel, de líneas suaves y de una practicidad asombrosa, un calienta biberones, libros sobre el cuidado de los niños, otro libro para enseñarlo a dormir, etc.…Harry sonrió pensando que por suerte, Eric tenía una gran familia tan diferente que no se perdería nada, ni del mundo mágico ni del mundo muggle.

La cena fue sencilla y se retiraron temprano tras haber acostado a Eric bajo la supervisión de la Sra. Granger. Aunque no había dicho nada, Hermione tenía cara de cansada y seguramente estaba deseosa de quedarse por primera vez a solas en su casa con su marido y su hijo, que emitía unos ruiditos de satisfacción desde el moisés.

Llegó a casa y se dio un baño, consciente de que se lo merecía. El agua caliente le relajó las lumbares y los hombros. Se sumergió en el agua, abriendo los ojos, manía que había adquirido desde que trató de descifrar el huevo para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Desde aquel momento, asociaba darse un baño de agua caliente con poner en orden su mente. Como si fuera una especie de ritual para tomar decisiones, u olvidarse de las cosas que le preocupaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando su madre se marchó con Julian sintió una vez más que no estaba siendo justo con su hijo. Sabía que el niño era consciente de que no podía dejar a Juliette sola y que no se sentía mal porque a ella ahora le estuvieran haciendo más caso que a él. Por suerte, Julian era un niño muy inteligente y muy sensible que se daba cuenta de las cosas enseguida y que prácticamente entendía casi todo lo que se le decía. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que también lo necesitaba y que lo estaba descuidando, al fin y al cabo, ellos sólo lo tenían a él. Cada día que su madre llegaba a las ocho de la mañana con Julian y se marchaba a trabajar, el corazón se le rompía por la obligación de dejar a su hijo todo el día encerrado en un hospital en lugar de estar corriendo o jugando en el parque

Pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. No soportaba que los elfos domésticos de su madre cuidaran de Julian, él se había quedado demasiadas veces al cargo de esos seres cuando era pequeño y sabía de sobra que no eran capaces de entretener de forma adecuada a un niño pequeño. Aunque por otro lado, la presencia constante de Julian animaba bastante a Juliette. Suspiró cansado, observando a su hija dormida mediante una poción.

Él no quería decírselo a los niños, pero desde que la habían llevado a San Mungo porque había orinado sangre no había habido ninguna mejoría, y tampoco habían podido determinar que era lo que le pasaba a la niña. Habían empezado tratándole una infección por un virus mágico con pociones desinfectantes. Luego pensaron que quizá se había intoxicado con alguna poción que hubiera cogido por casa y le habían hecho un tratamiento con pociones purgantes que habían dejado a la niña hinchada como un globo y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Basándose en que igual había sido víctima de un hechizo empezaron a hacerle pruebas, que continuaban a diario con todos los hechizos habidos y por haber para determinar cual había sido y aplicarle el contrahechizo. Sin resultado de momento. Lo siguiente sería ver si le había picado o mordido alguna criatura mágica, pero a él ya le parecía que los estaban engañando como a muggles y que de nada serviría lo que se dispusiesen a hacer con la niña.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su hija, de su valiente niñita que aunque incómoda, cansada y con malestar, no dejaba de sonreírle a su hermano cuando llegaba por las mañanas o de hablar animadamente con él. Personalmente, no se veía capaz del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Juliette para no preocupar a su hermano, ya que era muy consciente de que no la estaban curando. La noche anterior habían tenido una larga charla y la niña le había dicho que sabía que no se estaba poniendo buena y que no quería que él estuviese triste. La había acunado en sus brazos y ella le había preguntado por Gabrielle.

Draco le había hablado de su madre, de cómo era con ellos y de cómo se habían conocido. Le habló de cuando eran más pequeños, de lo ilusionados que estaban por su llegada, que no se esperaban dos bebés, pero que tenerlos los colmó de alegría. Draco rememoró el momento en el que le pusieron a su niñita en brazos. A su pequeña princesita, con una pelusa rubia empastrada de sangre coronando la cabecita deformada por el esfuerzo. La pequeña había chillado con fuerza, pero cuando la pusieron en sus brazos, arropada con una pequeña mantita rosa, se calmó y abrió los ojos. En ese instante, Draco supo que no podría querer jamás a nadie tantísimo como a Juliette. Y pocos minutos después, cuando su hija ya estaba lavada y vestida, dormida plácidamente en una cunita, le pusieron en brazos a otro niño, que no lloraba, que parecía mirarlo con curiosidad. Y su amor pareció multiplicarse.

Nunca comprendería por qué Gabrielle se había suicidado. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien decidiera morir cuando tenía toda la vida por delante, por muchos problemas que tuviese. Pero Gabrielle escapaba a toda lógica posible. Ella tenía una vida perfecta, con un marido que la adoraba y unos hijos maravillosos. Sus padres la querían, sus amigos siempre la tenían en cuenta, era divertida, aunque quizá no muy alegre…pero no había tenido ningún problema en su vida. ¿Por qué se había tirado por la ventana para abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo?

Quizás había sido culpa suya, podría haberle prestado más atención después del parto y no volcarse tanto con Julian y Juliette, es posible que se hubiese sentido desplazada…O haberle preguntado cómo se sentía y no simplemente confiar en que todo iba bien…¡Pero es que todo iba bien! Ella en ningún momento pareció estar más triste, o más seria. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que él no había consentido en marcharse de viaje los dos solos. No quería dejar de estar con sus hijos. Ya se perdía bastante trabajando todos los días de ocho de la mañana a tres de la tarde. Podría ser que a ella le molestase tener que quedarse en casa con Julian y Juliette. Que le habría gustado trabajar.

Pero había estudiado Artes Escénicas, ¡¡por todos los dioses!! Nadie con dinero que estudiase eso lo hacía para luego dedicarse a ello. Había aprendido guitarra, canto y danza, pero ¿de qué quería trabajar? Gabrielle siempre había sido una mujer soñadora, quizá su sueño había sido ser cantautora y él no había sabido apoyarla…quizá siempre había menospreciado su carrera, pensando que era algo banal, para pobres que no podían acceder económicamente a estudios superiores, que lo hacía por aprender cosas nuevas, pero no porque realmente quisiera ganarse la vida con ello.

Sus suegros, y tíos, habían hablado con él largo y tendido tras el funeral de Gabrielle. Le habían dicho que su hija siempre había sido un espíritu libre y que sin ninguna duda, él no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de la chica. Que nada de lo que hubiera dicho o hecho habían impulsado a Gabbi a tomar esa decisión. Que no le diera vueltas a la cabeza pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho o dejado de hacer. Gabrielle era ante todo una mujer muy egoísta que siempre anteponía sus propios sentimientos ante los de los demás, sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos tendrían para los que la rodeaban. Había sido así desde pequeña y ni siquiera ellos habían podido hacer algo para cambiarlo.

No obstante, Draco llevaba un año sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a que él tenía la culpa de que sus hijos no tuvieran madre. Y pese a toda la rabia que sentía hacia Gabbi por haberlos abandonado, por haber dejado a sus hijos huérfanos de madre, por haber hecho caso omiso del amor que él sentía por ella, no podía dejar de llorar su ausencia. No podía dejar de pensar en ella a diario. Era imposible no hacerlo teniendo a los niños constantemente delante. Pensó que volviendo a Inglaterra, donde nunca había estado con ella, podría rehacer su vida, tratar de ser feliz de nuevo. Pero no había logrado olvidarla. Sí, había dejado de ver sus cosas por la casa, sus potingues en el baño y los muebles nuevos y la ropa de la casa ya no olían a ella, lo que era al mismo tiempo un alivio y una tortura, pero continuaba pensando en ella siempre que su mente dejaba de estar ocupada en otras cosas.

Y aunque todos lo habían pasado horriblemente después del desgraciado episodio, como insistía en llamarlo su madre, Julian se había llevado la peor parte. Desde el principio, Gabrielle había sentido predilección por él, del mismo modo en que Juliette era la niña de sus ojos, aunque los quisiese a ambos por igual. El niño había crecido pegado a la cadera de su madre. Estaba muy enmadrado y que ella desapareciese bruscamente de su vida había supuesto un golpe muy duro para Julian.

Por eso sentía que con la enfermedad de Juliette no estaba siendo justo con él. En las casi dos semanas que llevaba Juliette ingresada, apenas había pasado tiempo a solas con Julian. No había podido hablar con él y explicarle lo que pasaba y por qué no podía quedarse con ellos por las noches. Y Julian se aburría soberanamente en el hospital. Por mucho que jugase con Juliette o que mirase libros de cuentos, tenía cinco años y siempre había sido muy activo. Necesitaba correr, saltar, hablar alto y reírse a carcajada limpia. Por eso intuía que se había escapado del cuidado de la Ayudante del Sanador el día que lo encontró Potter.

Potter, otro personaje interesante que se había cruzado de nuevo en su vida. Cuando se marchó de Grimmauld Place, realmente pensó que sería la última vez que vería a Potter. No sólo porque no pensaba volver a Inglaterra, sino porque siempre creyó que moriría al matar a Voldemort. Lógicamente sabía que no había sido así, el grueso de titulares con la noticia de su victoria llegaron a empapelar el mundo mágico en su totalidad. Pero nunca se le ocurrió enviarle una lechuza para darle la enhorabuena y las gracias por "haber matado a ese cabrón" que fue lo que le dijo cuando se despidieron frente a la chimenea.

Ahora era una presencia en su vida bastante constante. De acuerdo, se habían encontrado el lunes y era miércoles por la noche, pero…cuando lo vio aparecer el martes por la puerta se dio cuenta de que en realidad había pasado todo el día esperando que volviera a aparecer. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la alegría de la voz de su hijo hablando con Potter. Y menos ahora, que había visto cómo se les iluminaba la cara a los niños cada vez que entraba en la habitación. Tenía que reconocer que les estaba alegrando un poco la vida. Que le daba un respiro para poder tomarse un té y fumarse un cigarro. Que mientras jugaba con los niños él podía poner en orden sus ideas y descansar del trabajo de ser papá y mamá veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Y el viernes haría un año que Gabrielle se había suicidado.

Al día siguiente no iba a volver y sabía que lo echaría de menos. Nunca creyó que fuera a echar de menos la presencia de Potter y charlar con él. Claro, que dado que no le quedaba ningún amigo en Inglaterra, que la única persona adulta con la que podía hablar de algo más que trabajo era su madre, tampoco era tanto de extrañar que se aferrase a un antiguo conocido como a un clavo ardiendo. Se alegraba sinceramente de haber hecho el esfuerzo de llevarse bien con Potter. Habría sido una convivencia muchísimo más dura en Grimmauld Place si ninguno de los dos hubiese tratado de olvidar rencillas pasadas y tratarse como si se acabaran de conocer.

Juliette se agitó en sueños y él se levantó para mirarla. Tenía la pequeña frente perlada de sudor y mechones de pelo rubio empapados. La tocó. No tenía fiebre. Observó que el pecho subía y bajaba con la habitual irregularidad, así que tras enjugarle la frente con un paño humedecido y darle un beso en la mejilla, volvió a sentarse en el sillón, apoyando los pies sobre la cama y tratando de acomodarse para echar al menos una pequeña cabezadita.

- Draco- lo sacudían suavemente- ¡¡Draco!!- abrió los ojos para ver quién estaba perturbando su incómodo sueño. La cara de su madre le dio los buenos días- Vete a casa a darte una ducha y a afeitarte, hijo, y a desayunar decentemente. Yo me quedo aquí con ellos hasta que vengas- Se levantó con pesadez y abrazó a Julian.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado la abuela, Jules?- le preguntó, haciendo reír al niño- Tss, bajito, no queremos que Juliette se despierte aún.

- Bien-, dijo el niño en un susurro- pero yo quiero estar contigo y con Juliette por las noches…

- No, Julian, no puede ser, por las noches sólo se puede quedar una persona con los que están malitos- acarició la rubia cabeza del niño.

- Pero ella y yo siempre dormimos juntos, y si yo tengo miedo si no está Juliette…Ella también tendrá miedo si no estoy yo…- Narcissa torció el gesto, dando a entender que ya habían hablado de ello por la noche, y Draco sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

- No puede ser, Julian, y no hay más que hablar, así que mañana no vuelvas a preguntármelo, por favor.- Dejo al niño en el suelo y le dio un beso a su madre y otro a la niña dormida antes de salir por la puerta, sintiéndose basura por haberle hablado tan duramente a Julian, pero había tenido que hacerlo o se habría puesto a llorar de la impotencia y la rabia.

Le dolía sobremanera que sus hijos tuvieran que pasar por eso. Que tuvieran que acostumbrarse a estar separados cuando nunca antes lo habían estado. Eran gemelos y tenían un vínculo que ahora se veía roto por causas de fuerza mayor. Habían perdido a su madre y se habían refugiado el uno en la otra, estrechando mucho más su relación de lo que había sido hasta el momento. Y él tenía que dividirse en prestarles atención, repartirse entre dos niños que necesitaban a dos personas adultas que se hicieran cargo de ellos. Y no podía con todo. No podía desatender a Julian para estar con Juliette, pero tampoco podía abandonar a Juliette en el hospital para pasar tiempo con Julian. Se sentía desbordado y sabía que no tardaría mucho en romperse la presa que contenía sus emociones para si mismo.

Apenas pasó tiempo en su casa. Conforme llegó se desnudó y metió un montón de ropa que había ido acumulando en la lavadora. La puso en marcha mientras se daba una larguísima ducha y se afeitaba por primera vez esa semana. Desayunó con tranquilidad saboreando el café con leche y el croissant que gracias a los hechizos de conserva todavía se mantenía fresco. O quizá su madre le había mandado un elfo doméstico que había repuesto la despensa.. Chasqueó los dedos y allí estaba. Bajito, arrugado, feo y harapiento como el resto de elfos domésticos. Le repugnaban, no podía evitarlo. Sabía que habían tenido un gran papel en la limpieza y mantenimiento del orden de su casa, que se habían hecho cargo de él, pero su aspecto y su extraña forma de hablar le daba escalofríos.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, dejó al…ser… encargado del secado y planchado de la ropa que había en la lavadora y preparó la bolsa para llevarse al hospital. Unas mudas de ropa interior para Juliette y cuentos y juguetes nuevos. La niña no había dicho todavía nada, pero sabía que ya estaba cansada de jugar siempre a lo mismo y de ver siempre los mismos cuentos. Preparó comida para Julian y para él y volvió al hospital. Su madre se marchó tras besar a los niños y despedirse de él hasta la tarde. Y el resto del día transcurrió con mayor hastío que el resto de la semana, sin la aparición de Potter que aportara algo nuevo al paisaje del hospital. En comparación con la tarde anterior, visita a los Weasley incluida, aquella tarde los tres se aburrieron como ostras.

Nunca lo imaginó, pero se encontró deseando que llegara la tarde siguiente para ver aparecer la cara de Potter por la puerta, o bien con un regalito que alegraría el día a los niños o sin nada, pero con su sola presencia para ofrecer compañía y la charla de un adulto de su misma edad.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasó todo el jueves ocupado organizando la exposición de Dean y preparando los embalajes de los cuadros de la exposición actual para enviarlos a los compradores. El viernes siguiente por la noche tendrían que estar los nuevos cuadros colgados y el miércoles se llevarían los que estaban ahora, así que sólo tendrían dos días para estudiar cómo colocarlos para que siguieran un orden más o menos lógico, dependiendo de si era una serie, o había uno especialmente espectacular, dejándolo para el final del recorrido habitual del que visitara la exposición. Y cómo iluminarlos.

Por no hablar de los arreglos con la empresa del catering, elección del menú, las bebidas, y demás detalles que parecían sin importancia pero que determinaban el éxito de una presentación, tipo de música, volumen, orden de las canciones…. Cerca de mediodía envió las invitaciones y se marchó a casa para estudiar con una reproducción mágica de la galería cómo colocar los cuadros de Dean. Empleaba para ello una modificación del hechizo que Oliver Wood utilizaba para representar el campo de Quidditch y las jugadas. Sobre las doce de la noche se dio por satisfecho y se permitió descansar.

El viernes a mediodía, con todo el trabajo ya hecho se marchó de la galería a Hyde Park para comer. Había comprado en Flourish & Blotts unos libros para colorear, y de camino al parque se cruzó con una papelería muggle y compró dos cajitas de lápices de colores para Julian y Juliette. Comió sentado en la hierba, disfrutando del sol frío de aquel día de primavera. Cerca suyo unos niños jugaban a saltar a la cuerda, mientras sus madres cotilleaban sobre él. No es que las estuviera escuchando, es que eran tan obvias que le resultaba casi hilarante.

Suprimió una sonrisa y se tendió sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos. Hacía días que no venía a comer al parque. Desde que nació Eric y fue a San Mungo a verlo había estado demasiado ocupado como para invertir un par de horas diarias en disfrutar de un sitio tan bonito como Hyde Park. Y lo había echado de menos. Una agradable sensación de sopor lo meció y supo que se había dormido cuando una pelota le dio en el estómago y lo despertó con un sobresalto.

- Perdone, señor- dijo una niña con coletas- Se nos ha escapado la pelota…

- Sí, señor, por favor…- un niño pecoso con gorra lo miraba desde arriba- ¿le hemos hecho daño?

- No, tranquilos- contestó- Pero a la próxima id con más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- Los chiquillos asintieron y salieron corriendo. Él se incorporó y miró el reloj, las dos y media. Ya era una hora prudente para visitar a los Malfoy en San Mungo, cosa que, tenía que reconocérsela a si mismo, era algo que llevaba esperando desde que se había despedido de ellos el miércoles. Recogió las cosas que había dejado esparcidas y se levantó para marcharse, no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa encantadora a las madres atentas a sus movimientos. En cuanto se dio la vuelta obtuvo la reacción esperada, como unas quinceañeras estallaron en risas. Se sumó a las risas mientras aceleraba el paso y detrás de un árbol se apareció tras un contenedor, en la calle del Hospital.

El curioso olor de San Mungo lo recibió al atravesar el cristal del escaparate. Era una mezcla de asepsia hospitalaria y laboratorio de pociones. Ambas cosas que le traían muchos malos recuerdos, así que sin detenerse a observar los siempre sorprendentes casos que aguardaban a ser atendidos subió las escaleras hasta el ala de Pediatría. No tuvo que llegar hasta la habitación de Juliette para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy hecho un basilisco discutiendo airadamente con su madre.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR CON JULIAN?- gritaba enrojecido- Podrías haber avisado antes...¡¡Una cosa que te pido!! ¡¡Para una vez que…!!

- Draco- lo paró Narcissa con fría calma- Te lo dije, hoy tengo un desfile.

- Eres una egoísta, mamá…- tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas- Mi hija está enferma y no puedo hacerme cargo de los dos a la vez… ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA?

- Esto no es egoísmo, hijo. – Narcissa se colocó bien el pashmina de cachemira blanco- Mira, he trabajado muchísimo para llegar a ser quién soy, y no admito que me digas que no me importa tu situación, porque he estado haciendo cosas con el niño que no hice ni con mi propio hijo. Que se quede mi elfina con él, tú te quedabas con los elfos siempre y has salido bastante bien, no creo que…

- No quiero que lo cuide un bicharraco de esos, mamá- resopló, enfadado- Mira, da igual, vete a tu puñetero desfile y ya veré que hago con Julian, ya me las arreglaré.

- Bien, hasta mañana, Draco- avanzó por el pasillo y se cruzó con Harry, lo miró de arriba abajo y le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa- Harry- saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Narcissa, suerte en el desfile.- Alzó la mano en reconocimiento de que oía su voz y siguió su camino hasta desaparecer por las escaleras. Draco se apoyó cansado en la pared del pasillo, enfrente de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Juliette. Avanzó con cautela hacia él, temeroso de llevarse un grito o un desplante. Se apoyó en la pared junto a él- ¿Qué pasa?- Malfoy lo miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que el Malfoy adulto lo miraba a los ojos a tan corta distancia y literalmente se quedó sin respiración. Los claros ojos grises se clavaron en el fondo de su cerebro y supo que si alguien podía matar con la mirada era él.

- Tiene un desfile muy importante, obviamente mucho más que mi hijo, y no puede quedarse con él esta noche.- Dijo con cansancio, tragando saliva, pero sin apartar los ojos de él. Por un extraño motivo se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada.- Pretende que lo deje con los elfos domésticos…

- No sé…- Harry logró apartar la mirada.- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo cuiden los elfos?

- A mi me criaron los elfos domésticos, Harry- empleó por primera vez en su vida su nombre de pila, y entonces fue él quien lo miró a los ojos- No digo que vaya a hacerle daño alguno, pero…no me gustan esos seres.- Permaneció pensativo uno segundos. - Y tampoco quiero que se quede por las noches aquí en el hospital, no me parece sano ni justo para Julian…pero tampoco puedo dejar sola a Juliette aquí…porque, ¿y si se pone peor, o tiene miedo?

- Yo puedo quedarme con Julian, si quieres- se ofreció. Era lo primero que había pensado cuando escuchó a Draco vociferar que Narcissa no podía quedarse con él. No tenía nada que hacer, y aunque tuviera algo que hacer, tampoco le importaba aplazarlo y quedarse con Julian. Se le daban bien los niños; movido por Tatum se había apuntado a un grupo de voluntarios para hacer compañía a los niños que estaban ingresados en el hospital de Cambridge, y le había encantado la experiencia. Seguro que Julian se lo pasaba genial con él y además así podría aportar algo más que su compañía. Malfoy lo miró, evaluándolo.

- La verdad es que te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario- sonrió levemente- No hace falta que te molestes, no tienes por qué hacerlo…

- Vamos, Draco…- otra vez los penetrantes ojos grises- No es una molestia, y sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo.- Sonrió con la sonrisa _profident_ que solía brindarle un nuevo cliente- Quiero hacerlo. Me cae bien tu hijo, seguro que lo pasamos bien.

- No sé…- Draco apartó la mirada- No termino de fiarme de ti- bromeó.

- Es lógico que no confíes en mi para cuidar de tu hijo, apenas nos conocemos y todo lo que sabíamos el uno del otro puede que no tenga nada que ver con lo que somos ahora- se rió, tras resoplar- Han pasado, ¿cuantos? ¿Doce años?...quince… la última vez que nos vimos teníamos diecisiete años, y los dos hemos pasado un calvario desde entonces…No soy el Harry Potter que conociste, ni en Hogwarts ni en Grimmauld Place, y obviamente tú no eres, ni de lejos el mismo Draco Malfoy, pero creo que puedo cuidar bien de Julian, ya no tengo por costumbre hacer duelos en mis ratos libres…ahora leo o veo la televisión.- Consiguió hacerlo reír.

- Está bien- accedió- Me haces un favor inmenso, no sé si eres consciente de lo que significa para mi que quieras hacerte cargo de Julian.

- Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?- Malfoy arqueó una ceja, divertido.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó con sorna.

- Hombre, desde que me llamas Harry y te hago el enorme favor de cuidar de tu hijo- bromeó, aunque Draco permaneció serio y lo miró- ¿Qué?

- Creo que ya éramos amigos cuando nos despedimos en Grimmauld Place- sonrió con tristeza- No se me olvidará que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, las cosas que había sido capaz de hacer aquel año, el crimen que estaba dispuesto a cometer…a pesar de todo eso me ofreciste una oportunidad, escuchaste mi historia, me acogiste en tu casa y testificaste a mi favor.

- Bueno, la situación te vino demasiado grande, tenías buena pasta y se aprovecharon de lo que sentías por tu familia para utilizarte- le puso la mano en el hombro- Si Dumbledore confió en tu inocencia, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?

- Creo que nunca te di las gracias…- lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, sin rehuír el contacto. - Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca…Gracias.

- De nada- Harry sonrió azorado por el cariz intenso que había tomado la conversación y apartó la mirada, cambiando bruscamente de tema- ¿A qué hora tengo que llevarme a Julian?

- Pues…- Draco se apartó de la pared- Sobre las seis, lo más pronto posible, no me hace nada de gracia que se pase tantas horas aquí encerrado. Vamos a decirle a Julian que esta noche se queda contigo.

- ¿Le apetecerá?- preguntó. Igual el niño no quería quedarse a dormir en casa de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

- ¿Estás de broma?- dijo Draco riéndose- Estará encantado…este se va con todo el mundo…bueno, los dos, son bastante sociables y confiados.- Tras retirar el hechizo silenciador abrió la puerta de la habitación y Julian le saltó al cuello.

- ¡¡Harry!!- exclamó con alegría- Juliette y yo hemos hecho un dibujo para ti- dijo señalando un papel en la mesilla que le colocaban a la niña en la cama para las comidas. Dejó a Julian encima de la cama junto a su hermana y se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal, Juliette?- la niña se encogió de hombros y a él se le hizo un nudo en el corazón. Se sentó junto a ella y les dio los libros de colorear. Las exclamaciones de júbilo lo hicieron ampliar su sonrisa. Aunque no alejaron el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que lo embargaba al ver a Juliette y pensar que llevaba quince días ingresada sin hacer nada por ella. En seguida se pusieron a colorear las ilustraciones, los dos inclinados hacia la izquierda, con idéntica expresión de concentración. Se giró para mirar a Draco, que observaba a los niños con expresión indulgente.

- Julian- llamó Malfoy la atención de su hijo- Esta noche no te vas a ir con la abuela, hijo.

- ¿No?- exclamó entusiasmado, interrumpiéndolo- ¿Me puedo quedar con Juliette?- la niña levantó la mirada y miró a su padre esperanzada. La expresión de Draco se torció. Obviamente odiaba tener que desilusionar a los niños y Harry casi se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a llevarse a Julian aquella noche.

- No Julian, ya sabes que no puedes quedarte a dormir aquí con Juliette, cariño.- Se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la cama con ellos- Vas a ir a casa de Harry, Jules.

- Sé que te apetece más quedarte con tu hermana, Julian, pero lo pasaremos bien- Trató Harry de quitarle al pobre chiquillo la cara de desilusión. El niño sonrió y miró a su padre.

- ¿Entonces voy a irme con Harry?- Malfoy asintió y Julian se recostó contra él- ¿Y cuando Juliette esté buena también irá un día? ¿Podremos ir todos?- Harry se echó a reír. No podía imaginárselo, cuatro personas en su minúsculo piso de soltero.

- Si a Harry no le importa que ocupemos su casa, claro, iremos los tres un día allí a dormir.- Draco le guiñó un ojo. En ese momento entró el Sanador para llevarse a Juliette a hacerle más pruebas y ellos tres se fueron a la sala de espera, ya que iban a aprovechar para limpiar la habitación. Llevaban un rato sentados en silencio, observando a Julian montando un puzzle en el suelo enmoquetado cuando Malfoy llamó su atención.- ¿Quieres un té? ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Podemos dejar a Julian con la ayudante del sanador un rato…- cerró los ojos con cansancio- Necesito un descanso de niños durante unos veinte minutos…

- Sí, claro. Vamos- Se levantó y llevaron a Julian con la ayudante, que quedó encargada de vigilarlo un rato mientras tomaban algo. En la cafetería Harry pidió dos tazas de té y unas pastas. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada junto a una de las ventanas. La luz que entraba desde la calle era mortecina, y desde luego, dada la localización del hospital, la vista no era para nada maravillosa. Draco bebió un largo trago de té y suspiró.

- Seguro que piensas que soy un padre horrible por necesitar esta sin mis hijos un rato cada día- dijo mirando el líquido ambarino en la taza.

- No, la verdad es que no, hacerte cargo de dos niños pequeños tú solo creo que es loable.- Draco lo miró- No sé si yo sería capaz de mantener la calma con la situación que tienes. Necesitar de vez en cuando un descanso no es malo, lo necesitamos para volver con más fuerzas, ¿no crees?

- Mirándolo así…- cogió una pasta y la partió por la mitad- No sé, es frustrante…- Harry permaneció callado, intuyendo que Malfoy necesitaba hablar sobre su situación con alguien.- Más o menos me apaño con ellos, tengo jornada reducida en el Ministerio, trabajo tres mañanas a la semana, y bueno, mi madre puede quedarse con ellos, así que en eso no hay problema. Pero ahora que Juliette está enferma ¿qué hago? ¿Cómo me las apaño para pasar tiempo con los dos sin que Julian se vea afectado por estar todo el día encerrado en un hospital? Si Gabrielle estuviera, pues nos dividiríamos, ella podría quedarse por las mañanas con Juliette, y yo por las tardes o…no sé, yo solo con los dos no doy abasto

- Tu madre te ayuda, ¿no?- preguntó tras tragar la pasta que estaba masticando.

- Sí, no sé que habría hecho sin ella, pero…ya la conoces, tiene su trabajo y eso es de lo más importante para ella- bebió un sorbo de la taza antes de continuar- Que no la condeno por ello, sé lo mucho que ha trabajado y sé lo duro que fue para ella volver a Inglaterra después de la guerra. Sé que sintió la muerte de mi padre, y la verdad es que él nos dejó un camino bastante complicado por delante. Tuvo que lidiar a solas con el Ministerio para que le permitiesen exhumar el cuerpo de mi padre y enterrar sus cenizas en el Mausoleo familiar, no sé que se pensaban, que trataría de revivirlo, supongo. Se hizo a si misma a los cuarenta años, es normal que su trabajo lo sea todo para ella, era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse cuando yo no estaba aquí…Así que la entiendo, no tiene ninguna obligación de quedarse por las noches con Julian, y probablemente me dijo lo del desfile, pero yo tampoco estoy como para acordarme de cosas y me ha dado mucha rabia…

- No te preocupes, porque seguro que ella entiende como te sientes, al fin y al cabo, es tu madre- trató de animarlo Harry.

- Ella entiende cómo me siento, pero no es una mujer maternal, Harry, tuvo un hijo porque era lo que socialmente se le imponía y nunca pudo realizarse profesionalmente hasta hace cinco o seis años…no es lo mismo que mi suegra o Gabrielle misma dentro de su….Bueno…he tenido suerte, el Niño-que-Vivió, dos veces, va hacerle de canguro a mi hijo- rió y Harry resopló, incómodo.

- Cómo lo odio…- murmuró, Malfoy lo miró interrogante- Lo del maldito Niño-que-Vivió, de verdad…es un agobio.

- Lo siento, no volveré a decirlo, ha sido una broma- Draco hizo una mueca con fingido arrepentimiento.

- Lo sé, no importa…- bebió un poco más de té- Oye, si no te molesta que te lo pregunte… ¿Qué le pasa a Juliette?- Miró a Draco con preocupación, temiendo que la pregunta lo entristeciera más todavía o que lo mandase a freír espárragos, pero no, clavó la vista en la mesa y cruzó las manos. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo.

- Ojalá lo supiera…- tragó saliva- Es más, ojalá lo supieran los sanadores. Juliette se quejaba de que por la mañana se le hinchaba la cara, y de que le dolía la tripa. Pero la verdad es que no me lo creí mucho, si que es verdad que la veía más gordita que de costumbre, pero igual era por la comida o por habernos mudado, o por su madre o…- resopló- El caso es que una noche, antes de acostarse, estaban en el lavabo mientras yo recogía lo de la cena, y vino Julian gritando. Fui corriendo a ver lo que pasaba y Juliette había orinado sangre. Los vestí y me vine a San Mungo…y llevamos aquí quince días y no saben nada aún…

- Yo no le he notado la cara hinchada, más bien las piernas…- apuntó Harry, mientras Draco sorbía su té.

- Ya, sí, es como si se desplazara, por las mañanas se levanta con la cara hinchada como una bludger, y durante el día se va desplazando.- Sacudió la cabeza pesaroso- A mi que me digan lo que quieran, pero yo creo que mi hija cada día está peor. La están tratando para ochenta cosas distintas que podrían ser pero todavía no saben seguro, y para mi que el tratamiento sólo la está haciendo empeorar…No sé qué vamos a hacer, ni si ahora cuando volvamos habrán descubierto el problema y todo se arreglará o…

- No- cortó Harry intuyendo lo que iba a decir por la sombra que había asolado la cara de su amigo- Ni lo pienses.- Draco lo miró y entonces se dio cuenta de las ojeras de Malfoy, del cansancio reflejado en cada línea de su cara, la desesperación y la impotencia- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás, no te preocupes. Ahora dime lo que tenga que saber de Julian y mañana será otro día.

- ¿De Julian?- meneó la cabeza pensativo, percatándose del cambio de tema y tratando de centrarse en otra cosa- Nada, que a las nueve se va a dormir, que no come cosas a las que les pueda ver los ojos y que es un encanto…es un poco movido. Resopló- No te voy a mentir, es un crío muy activo, no para de hablar, de correr, de jugar, es bastante alegre y no hay nada que le de miedo, sólo que…si no te importa- lo miró suplicante- Deja que duerma contigo, le da un poco de palo dormir solo por primera vez en una casa que no conoce y se siente un poco desprotegido sin Juliette…No te supone un problema, ¿verdad?

- No, de hecho, sólo tengo una cama, así que te iba a preguntar si pasaba algo si Julian dormía conmigo, pero no ha hecho falta.- Sacó del bolsillo su móvil- Dime dónde puedo localizarte si es necesario, yo te doy mi teléfono y así podrás llamar y ver que tal va todo si quieres.

- No lo había pensado, pero no creo, Julian estará bien contigo, te adora- Sacó su cartera y le tendió una tarjeta de visita con su teléfono móvil y su dirección, South Eaton Place, vaya, no estaba mal. Desde luego, Malfoy habría cambiado mucho, pero continuaba conservando una predilección por las viviendas de nivel- De todos modos, ahí tienes mi wiz-phone, por si necesitas alguna cosa- Malfoy consultó su reloj de bolsillo y se levantó- Vamos ya, que llevamos bastante rato aquí, y quién sabe si Julian se habrá perdido de nuevo…Y ahora no estás por ahí para rescatarlo- añadió, bromeando.

Se marcharon de la cafetería tras pagar a la camarera. Conforme salían de allí, Harry sintió sobre si mismo las miradas de los magos y brujas que lo iban reconociendo y apretó el paso. Por cosas así era por las que apenas pasaba tiempo en el mundo mágico, todo el mundo sabía quien era y le agobiaba muchísimo tener que saludar a todos los que se le acercaban, hacerse fotografías, firmar autógrafos. Era algo que no soportaba. Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Espera de Pediatría, el Sanador esperaba a Malfoy, que lo siguió a su despacho. Harry recogió a Julian y fueron a la habitación, donde Juliette, sola, se entretenía coloreando un dibujo del libro que Harry le había regalado.

- Oye, antes me habéis dicho que teníais un dibujo para mi…- dijo haciéndose el interesado. Julian saltó sobre la cama y le tendió un papel coloreado. Harry se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la cama. Cogió el dibujo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Lo habían dibujado a él, un muñeco de palos con una mancha negra por pelo y gafas, con Ron, otro muñeco igual aunque más alto con el pelo rojo, y Hermione, que no se sentiría nada halagada al ver la maraña de pelo que le habían pintado. En un lado había una especie de media luna con un muñequito más pequeño dentro, que era, por el pelo rojo que le habían pintado, Eric.- Es muy bonito- dijo con sinceridad- Muchísimas gracias- los abrazó a los dos y se pusieron a jugar con unos cubos mágicos que se adaptaban a lo que quisieras construir, pudiendo cambiarles el color. Malfoy no tardó en aparecer, con cara larga. Sin pronunciar palabra se dejó caer en el sillón y los observó jugar, en silencio.

Cuando llegaron las seis de la tarde, Harry consideró que debían marcharse ya, para que le diera tiempo de bañar a Julian antes de la cena, así que aprovechando que los niños se estaban despidiendo, Harry se acercó a Draco para preguntarle qué había pasado en el despacho. Salieron al pasillo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y Malfoy lo miró serio, suspirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué han dicho?- preguntó Harry con preocupación.

- Lo que ya sabía que iban a decirme, que las nuevas pruebas que le han hecho no dicen nada acerca de lo que le pasa, que es la primera vez que ven algo así y que el tratamiento de pociones que le están dando no surte efecto…que no pueden hacer nada más por ella que seguir investigando a ver si se les ha escapado alguna posible causa…- dejó caer la cabeza y Harry le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

- Tú tranquilo- Malfoy resopló con incredulidad- Intenta mantener la calma un día más por ellos y mañana pensaremos en algo, buscar sanadores de todos los hospitales del mundo, preguntar en el Callejón Knockturn…, lo que sea, pero encontraremos algo para curarla.- Draco asintió y entró de nuevo en la habitación para coger en brazos a Julian. Abrazándole susurró.

- Pórtate bien, por favor, Julian- el niño asintió fervientemente- haz caso de todo lo que Harry te diga- Harry cogió la bolsa azul que sabía que era de Julian y se la cargó al hombro- Bueno, hasta mañana y pasadlo bien.- Draco dejó al niño en el suelo, que se cogió de la mano de Harry. Tras despedirse, se marcharon, apareciéndose Harry en el interior de su piso.

- ¡Tú casa es muy blanca!- exclamó Julian soltándose de Harry- ¿me enseñas dónde voy a dormir?

- Claro, está arriba del todo- alargó la mano para que Julian la cogiera y subieron con cierta dificultad las escaleras. Julian no paraba de repetir que todo era muy blanco, pero le gustó mucho la cama de Harry y se alegró enormemente cuando supo que no tendría que dormir sólo en una casa desconocida. Una vez vista la casa, Harry le dio una ducha, en lugar de bañarlo y se bajaron al salón, a ver cómo podía entretenerse Julian.

Como había tenido una infancia bastante triste, durante la cual no había visto mucho cine, aunque conocía a los principales protagonistas de las películas de Disney y demás, desde que terminó la guerra se había tragado todas las películas que de niño no pudo ver. Y cuando alquiló indefinidamente el piso se las fue comprando todas, contando, hoy en día con prácticamente toda la videoteca de animación infantil disponible en las tiendas, y la que no estaba disponible también, que con un portátil, un router y el eMule se hacían maravillas en el mundo moderno.

– Julian, ¿has visto alguna vez una película?- el niño lo miró extrañado- ¿Te ha llevado tu padre al cine?

- ¿Qué es el cine, Harry?- preguntó dando saltitos en el sofá- ¿Y una plicula?- Harry rió divertido.

- Pe-lí-cu-la- silabeó. Se sentó a su lado y Julian se subió instantáneamente a su regazo- Una película es como un cuento, sólo que en vez de mirar los dibujos en un papel, y que alguien te lea lo que pasa, en las películas pasa todo seguido y lo puedes ver por ahí- señaló la pantalla de la televisión- Además, no hace falta leer nada porque los personajes son los que cuentan la historia.

- ¿Podemos ver una?- Julian exclamó con júbilo- Por favor…- suplicó abriendo mucho los ojos. Harry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

- Claro, vamos a ver cual…- movió la varita y varias películas salieron de su estantería y se colocaron delante de ellos- Tenemos Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, La Cenicienta. La Bella Durmiente, El Rey León, Buscando a Nemo, Aladín…- Harry siguió enumerándolas- La Sirenita…

- Quiero ver la de los peces- dijo Julian señalando la carátula de Nemo- Me gusta el pez.

- ¿Sí?- Con varios movimientos de varita, Harry encendió el DVD, y puso la película. Se acomodó con Julian en el sofá y comenzó la primera sesión de cine del niño. Y desde luego vio Buscando a Nemo por primera vez en toda su profundidad, porque es posible que nadie antes se hubiera planteado tantas cosas acerca de la película como un niño que jamás ha visto, no sólo una película, sino tampoco la televisión. Las cuestiones fueron desde cómo salía el cuento en la tele a porqué Nemo era naranja. Ante cada pregunta, Harry ponía en "pause" la película, así que duró bastante más de lo que en principio iba a durar. Cuando terminó, Julian se negó a cenar pescado, aunque ya sabía que eso era lo que le había dicho su padre a Harry que tenía que cenar.

- Es que no me lo puedo comer…- había argumentado- Es que lo veo hablando y me da pena…Harry…- al final había claudicado y le preparó un Sopinstant de pollo con aritos y ternera a la plancha con verduras. Cenaron con tranquilidad, aunque Julian quería ver de nuevo la película.

- No, Julian, no puedes verla otra vez- negó Harry con amabilidad mientras recogía los platos de la cena- Ya se nos ha hecho tardísimo y hace media hora que deberías estar en la cama.- Lo cogió al brazo, y se dio cuenta de que el pobre niño se estaba cayendo de sueño. Después de ayudarlo a que se lavase los dientes, lo acostó en la cama.- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento, Julian?- el niño asintió. Harry se sentó en la cama al lado de Julian y cogió un cuento de los que le había dado Tatum cuando empezó en lo del voluntariado. Los tres cerditos.- Érase una vez tres cerditos hermanos que decidieron salir de la porqueriza familiar y establecerse por su cuenta. Encontraron un prado muy amplio, y cómo los tres se querían mucho, pensaron que sería el sitio ideal porque así podrían vivir solos, pero no muy lejos los unos de los otros. Eran tres hermanos muy distintos, y a la hora de construir su casa, eso se vio muy claramente….

Harry continuó con el cuento, poniendo voces diferentes para cada personaje, desde una aguda muy aguda para el cerdito de la casa de paja a una grave y ronca para el lobo, viendo recompensado su esfuerzo con las risas encantadoras de Julian. Tener al niño recostado junto a él, escuchando con delicia su cuento lo hizo sentirse más vivo de lo que nunca había estado.

- Y entonces el lobo dijo "Y soplaré y soplaré y la casa tumbaré"- pronunció con voz ronca- El lobo comenzó a hincharse, de todo el aire que estaba cogiendo para soplar, convencido de que esta vez, al igual que las otras dos conseguiría tumbar la casa, con la diferencia de que ahora los cerditos no podrían escapar y se daría un banquete espléndido con ellos- Julian tembló- El lobo sopló con todas sus fuerzas, pero la recia casita de ladrillos ni tan solo se tambaleó. El lobo furioso buscó el modo de entrar en la casa, no dándose cuenta de que los cerditos lo espiaban por una ventana y que lo vieron amontonar piedras para subir al tejado. Entre tanto, ellos encendieron la lumbre y colocaron en ella un caldero con agua. Para cuando el lobo, confiado y seguro de astucia, se dejó caer por el hueco de la chimenea y…¡¡¡PAM!!! ¡¡Metió el rabo en el caldero!!- Julian aplaudió- Del susto y del daño que se hizo el pobre y tonto lobo, dio un salto tan grande que salió por la chimenea de nuevo y cayó a varios metros de la casa. Corrió y corrió hasta el lago, donde metió el rabo en sus frías aguas y nunca más volvió a molestar a los astutos cerditos, que decidieron vivir los tres juntos en la casita de ladrillo

- ¡¡Qué chulo!!- aplaudió Julian contento- Harry, ahora ya no tengo sueño- Harry se rió divertido.

- Bueno, pues mientras yo me pongo el pijama, tú estate muy quieto pensando un cuento para contarme a mi cuando venga, a ver si nos dormimos los dos, ¿vale?- Julian asintió, y cuando Harry se fue hacia el baño, escuchó la voz de Julian desde la cama, llamándolo. Volvió sobre sus pasos para descubrir al niño de pié, mirando una foto que había en la repisa sobre la cama.- ¿Qué pasa, Julian?- preguntó.

- ¿Por qué en tus fotos no se mueven las personas?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Pues porque son fotos muggles, y en las fotos muggles la gente no se mueve.- Contestó sonriendo, aunque ya con ganas de irse a dormir.

- ¿Y quién es esa chica?- dijo señalando la foto en la que Tatum y él estaban frente a la Torre de Londres- Sale en muchas fotos… ¿Es tu novia?- Preguntó con suspicacia traviesa. Harry no pudo contener las carcajadas.

- No, ya no es mi novia, pero sí que lo fue hace mucho tiempo- aclaró- Ahora es mi amiga…- algo hizo "click" en su mente. Tatum. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¿Por qué no había hecho la obvia conexión de ideas? Tatum era médico, es más, era pediatra. Quizá la enfermedad de Juliette no se debiera a un trastorno mágico sino fisiológico.- Julian, voy a tardar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a quedarte solo un ratito, pero yo estaré bajo y si necesitas algo me llamas. Tengo que llamar por teléfono- Julian asintió y él bajó los escalones de tres en tres. Descolgó el inalámbrico y con la mecánica de la costumbre marcó el número de teléfono de la Dra. Tatum Collins, Blythe de soltera. La voz del marido de Tatum, Benjamin, lo saludó desde Bristol.

- ¿Sí? Dígame.

- Hola, Ben, buenas noches, soy Harry- saludó.

- ¡Ah! Hola Harry. Supongo que querrás hablar con Tatum, ¿No?

- Sí, por favor- ¡Joder! A veces era tan simple que se exasperaba, si no había más que sumar dos más dos. Era fácil: niña enferma Tatum pediatra Tatum podía tratar a Juliette.

- Bien, está acostando a Lynn, pero en seguida baja, ¿qué tal todo?- Benjamín le caía bien, era un médico traumatólogo que había sido el residente de Tatum. Siempre sospechó que cuando Tatum lo dejó, o le habló de dejarlo, Ben había tenido mucho que ver, pero lo cierto es que agradeció la excusa para dejar estar una relación que hacía meses que no funcionaba. Era un tipo genial y tenían una niña maravillosa, a la que cada vez que veía no podía evitar pensar que podría ser suya. Pero bueno, ella era feliz, seguía conservando su amistad y él tampoco podía quejarse demasiado.

- Bueno, ahí vamos…- le pareció escuchar algo en la habitación y se quedó callado un momento, por si Julian lo estaba llamando, pero no, no había sido nada, posiblemente alguna rama de un árbol.- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? Perdona, Ben…

- Nada hombre, mira aquí está nuestra chica- se separó el teléfono de la oreja mientras escuchaba a Tatum preguntarle "¿La chica de quién?"- Es Harry.

- Benditos los oídos, Harry Potter- exclamó su amiga- ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada? ¿Dos años sin apenas saber nada de mi han sido demasiado para ti?

- Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo, Tatum. Y ojalá pudiera decirte que llamo simplemente para hablar contigo, pero la verdad es que quería hacerte una consulta profesional…

- ¿Qué?- exclamó seria- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?, Harry…

- No, no, no soy yo, Tatum- la frenó- Es la hija de un compañero de Hogwarts, lleva casi dos semanas ingresada en San Mungo y por más pruebas que le hacen no encuentran lo que le pasa- explicó.

- No voy a decir nada en contra de ese…sitio…, porque ya sabes de sobra lo que pienso, así que no me extraña que no sepan que le pasa…¡No todo se reduce a la magia, por favor! Un mago tiene más que su magia, también tiene un cuerpo humano y las desventajas de este…- gruñó con exasperación- No me dejes embalarme, Harry, y dime que le pasa.

- Pues no lo sé muy bien- suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá- Pero le han dicho a su padre que han probado todo sobre hechizos y pociones y que no hay nada, que es la primera vez que ven algo así y que o encuentran algo, y la verdad es que parece que lo digan por compromiso, o no pueden hacer nada más por ella…Estamos bastante preocupados- Tragó saliva…por favor, que Tatum pudiera ayudar a Juliette.

- ¿Cuáles son la sintomatología que presenta?- preguntó.

- ¿Los síntomas? Y yo que sé Tatum…

- Venga, Potter, viví contigo mientras estudiaba y te tragaste mis seis primeros meses de residencia, durante los cuales fuiste voluntario en un grupo de animadores para hospitales infantiles- se desesperó Tatum- Me juego la licencia a que sabes describir lo que le pasa.

- OK, sé muy poco, sólo lo que he visto y me ha contado su padre.- Avisó, él no podía decir mucho acerca de lo que le pasaba a Juliette, y desde luego, a simple vista no podía distinguir un resfriado de una gripe.

- Perfecto, espera un momento que voy a por algo para escribir.- Le hacía gracia ver a Tatum tan profesional trabajando, cuando sólo unos cuantos años antes había estado acojonada ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a solas con un paciente, sin un "médico de verdad" que le guiase.- Ya está, dispara.

- Está hinchada, las piernas y los brazos. Parece como si hubiera engordado, y mucho, pero su padre dice que no, que por las mañanas lo que tiene hinchado es la cara y que es como si se desplazara…

- ¿Y al tacto? ¿La has tocado? ¿Sabes cómo se nota al presionar? Duro, blando, bulboso, viscoso…- se quedó pensativo, sí que había tocado a Juliette, pero no podía recordar cómo era el tacto de la mano de Juliette…

- No lo sé, no puedo acordarme- Tatum lo siguió interrogando sobre diversas cosas hasta que preguntó por qué la habían llevado al hospital.- Pues se ve que se quejaba de dolor y él ya la había visto hinchada, pero no se preocupó hasta que vio que había orinado sangre.

- Traédmela lo antes que puedas, Harry, mejor el lunes que el martes, ¿vale?

- ¿Ya sabes lo que es?- preguntó asombrado- ¿De tres cosas que te he dicho ya sabes lo que es?

- No, no lo sé, pero edema y hematuria no indican nada bueno. Tampoco creo que corra una prisa bestial, si no te diría que me la trajeses ya, así que sin alarmas pero sin perder el tiempo- resopló.- Trataré de arreglarlo para ingresarla… ¿sabes si habrá problema de papeles? Porque son magos, supongo…

- No lo sé, yo hablaré lo antes que pueda con mi amigo y en cuanto sepa algo seguro te llamo.- Bueno, al menos ella hablaba con términos médicos que definían las vaguedades que él le había dicho. Tatum era una profesional y esperaba que pudiese averiguar lo que le pasaba Juliette

- Si el domingo por la noche no sé nada de ti, me presentaré en Londres el lunes por la mañana para que me lleves a verla- apostilló con severidad. Sí, si no lo lograba convencer a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, alias "odio a los muggles", sería genial que Tatum, squib doctora en Medicina Muggle se plantase en San Mungo con la intención de examinar a su preciosa niñita. Claro que él conocía a Tatum como a la palma de su mano y no sería él el ingenuo que le llevara la contraria.

- Muchísimas gracias, Tatum, por haberme atendido a estas horas y después de tanto tiempo.- Si lograba curar a Juliette jamás sabría cómo agradecérselo lo suficiente- Mañana te llamo con lo que sea.

- Muy bien, Harry, que duermas bien- Se despidió de ella y tras tomarse una tila bien caliente con leche y miel se puso el pijama y se tumbó en su cama junto a Julian, que dormía plácidamente. Lo observó, la respiración pausada y profunda, la boca entreabierta, que se movía en sueños, las manitas relajadas sobre las sábanas, y una punzada de temor lo atravesó. ¿Y si ni siquiera Tatum era capaz de hacer algo por Juliette?

Julian era prácticamente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sí, había perdido a su madre, y seguro que la echaba mucho de menos, pero… ¿cómo iba a soportar aquella criatura que también muriese su hermana gemela? Harry suspiró, incapaz de dormirse. Era cierto que apenas había pasado tiempo con ellos como para que la pérdida de la niña lo afectase más de lo normal en el caso de que alguien tan joven perdiese la vida, pero no había podido evitar que aquellos críos le robaran el corazón. Julian porque era un niño fantástico, despierto, inteligente, divertido, cariñoso…Juliette, sabía que no podría encontrarse con ninguna niña tan encantadora, tan dulce y seguro que no tan fuerte. Y quizá porque los niños le habían demostrado afecto desde el principio, habían hablado con él, lo habían incluido en sus juegos. Lo hacían sentirse bien y querido por si mismo y no por lo que representaba para la mayoría de la gente. No quería perder eso.

Unos leves zarandeos lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos, que todavía sentía pesados y un borrón pequeño y rubio, que no paraba de moverse lo saludó con alegría.

- ¡¡Harry!!- palpó la repisa junto a la cama hasta encontrar sus gafas.

- Buenos días Juli…aaaan- bostezó- ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

- No lo sé- el niño se encogió de hombros. Harry se incorporó en la cama y se restregó los ojos antes de ponerse las gafas- He ido al baño y he hecho pipi yo solo- informó Julian orgulloso de si mismo. Harry esbozó una sonrisa somnolienta.

- ¿Ah si?- terminó de despejarse- Muy bien- le revolvió el pelo con cariño- ¿Tienes hambre?- Julian asintió con vigor- Vamos a ver qué hay para desayunar.- Se levantó y lo cogió en brazos para bajar las escaleras. En la cocina, Harry revolvió por las armarios con tal de encontrar algo que hiciera del desayuno algo que Julian disfrutase. Lo dejó viendo Buscando a Nemo de nuevo, algo que le había rogado mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dispuso a preparar unas tortitas. Mientras la masa reposaba aprovechó que Julian estaba entretenido para sentarse con el ordenador y actualizar su correo. Ya que estaba envió a la empresa que les hacía los trípticos de las exposiciones el nombre de cada uno de los cuadros de Dean y el pequeño texto explicativo de estos. También terminó de arreglar lo que debían imprimir en una plancha de metacrilato para el vestíbulo de la galería. Lo envió todo por correo electrónico y suspiró satisfecho.

Desayunaron como dos auténticos reyes. Leche con cacao para Julian y café con leche para él. Las tortitas le salieron insuperables. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, la película todavía no había terminado, y como Julian estaba bastante tranquilo y no parecía querer moverse del sofá, Harry pensó que sería buena idea subir a ducharse y a arreglar la habitación. Una vez vestido, con la habitación aireada y la cama hecha bajó de nuevo con la bolsa de Julian para vestirlo. Cuando ya estaba listo, Harry recordó lo que le había comentado Malfoy acerca de lo injusto que le parecía que Julian se pasase todo el día encerrado en el hospital, y dado que no tenía nada que hacer hasta las nueve de la noche, que lo habían invitado a la inauguración de la nueva exposición temporal de la Tate Modern, llamó a Malfoy para ver si le venía bien que se quedase con Julian hasta después de comer.

A Draco le pareció fantástico, así que Harry, en cuanto terminó la película, le puso la chaqueta a Julian y se marchó con él a dar un paseo por Londres. El niño disfrutó con el metro y visitando las tiendas del Londres muggle. Pararon en Hamley's, una de las favoritas de Harry para comprarle un regalo a Juliette, y Julian se emocionó cuando vio los peluches de Buscando a Nemo, para su hermana escogió a la tortuguita para su hermana, y aunque él no quería, Harry le compró un Nemo, para que se acordase de ese día. Tenían todavía la mañana por delante y como a Julian le había gustado tantísimo la película, pensó en llevarlo al London Aquarium, para que viera los peces de verdad.

Fue todo un acierto. El niño corría extasiado por los pasillos, sintiéndose realmente dentro del océano. Alucinó con los tiburones y las rayas, se lo pasó en grande con los peces tropicales y estalló en chillidos de regocijo cuando pararon frente a la pecera de los peces payaso. Comieron en la cafetería un sándwich con patatas y a las dos de la tarde, cuando consultó su móvil y vio unas diez llamadas perdidas de Malfoy, consideró que había llegado el momento de devolver a su hijo por un día, no sin lástima, porque no sabía Julian, pero él había disfrutado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Y también temía el momento de decirle a Malfoy lo que había hablado con Tatum. Las dudas volvieron a su mente, ¿consentiría en que su hija fuese tratada por muggles y como una de ellos? Suspiró.

Para volver a San Mungo cogieron el metro. El hospital estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo había unas cuantas personas en la sala de espera. En la habitación de Juliette, Draco leía el periódico mientras velaba el sueño intranquilo de su hija. Abrazó a su hijo y le pidió que le contara todo lo que habían hecho. Con todo el alboroto, Juliette se despertó, y Julian se abalanzó a la cama para abrazarse a su hermana y contarle las mil cosas que había hecho. Cuando le dio el peluche, Juliette se abrazó a la pequeña tortuguita y esbozó una sonrisa triste.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Potter entró por la puerta con su hijo de la mano fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso enorme de los hombros. Y se dio cuenta de lo preocupadísimo que había estado por no saber qué hacía o dejaba de hacer su hijo. No porque no se fiara de que Harry lo fuera a cuidar bien, no, en ese sentido estaba tranquilo, había visto cómo se manejaba Potter con sus hijos y sabía que posiblemente Julian había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida. Cuando su madre se quedaba con Julian sabía exactamente lo que harían y sabía que no se saldrían ni un minuto del horario establecido. Su madre era disciplinada, rigurosa y metódica hasta la médula. Pero con Potter… ¿qué había cenado Julian? ¿Lo habría bañado? ¿Se había ido a dormir a las nueve? ¿Qué habían hecho durante todo el día? Las dudas lo corroían y en parte, los celos. Harry Potter había hecho en menos de veinticuatro horas que la cara de su hijo resplandeciese de alegría y vitalidad, algo que él, ni con todo su esfuerzo había logrado en un año.

Al separarse Julian de él y correr a hablar con su hermana, Harry se acercó y sonrió. Qué suerte la suya, pensó con cinismo, que todavía es capaz de sonreír sin que nadie haya dicho nada. En aquel momento lo odió con muchísima más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca en Hogwarts. Era famoso, atractivo, tenía una de las más importantes galerías de arte de Londres, era divertido, era…feliz. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pero por otro lado lo hacía sentirse miserable. Realmente pensaba y sentía que Potter merecía ser feliz, había tenido una vida horrible y tuvo que cargar siendo un crío con responsabilidad impuesta por un loco. Era increíble que no hubiera perdido la cabeza o padeciera trastornos psiquiátricos graves. Pero no podía evitar pensar que era feliz, mientras que él cada vez se hundía más en la desesperación de no poder hacer nada por Juliette, en la preocupación por Julian y en la rabia y el dolor por Gabrielle, que hoy hacía exactamente un año que en su maldito egoísmo se tiró por la ventana, decidiendo quitarse la vida y abandonarlos a su suerte.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó mirando a Juliette. Se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía, no sabía qué mierda le pasaba a su hija que cada día estaba más hinchada y más débil, que se apagaba por momentos y que no hacían más que someterla a pruebas incómodas para ver qué hechizo, qué poción o qué diablos le había pasado- ¿Y tú?- ¿Él? Él tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, de salir también volando por la ventana…de dormirse y al despertar descubrir que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, que seguía viviendo en Paris y abrazarse al cuerpo todavía dormido de Gabrielle. Se levantó, sintiendo cómo las ganas de llorar se hacían insoportables, y aunque apenas le importaba que Potter lo viera llorar, no soportaría que sus hijos lo hicieran. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos y se echó a llorar, sin poder soportarlo más. Notó unas manos apoyándose en sus rodillas, y alzó un poco la mirada. Entre lágrimas vio la cara de Potter que lo miraba con preocupación.

- Hoy hace un año que mi mujer se tiró por la ventana de nuestro dormitorio- aclaró. Potter le cogió las manos- Mi hija está enferma y nadie sabe que le pasa…- sollozó. Aunque en parte le daba rabia que Harry Potter lo viese llorar, sabía que no había sido la primera vez y sabía que esta vez no habría heridas dolorosas y un profundo temor de morir desangrado. Harry lo abrazó como pudo, acariciándole la nuca. Continuó llorando, hasta que sintió que se drenaba, que estaba tan agotado que habría podido dormirse allí mismo, en brazos de Harry Potter, de no haber sido lo suficientemente hijo de sus padres. Se separó de él y se levantó, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo- Disculpa…- rió nerviosamente. Volvió a sentarse y Potter lo hizo junto a él. Lo miró interrogante.

- Ayer te dije que hoy trataríamos de averiguar qué es lo que le pasa a Juliette y lo haremos, ¿eh?- Sí, era cierto. Se había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela tratando de encontrar el milagro que les dijese que lo que tenía la niña y cómo curarla. Así que dudaba bastante que Potter hubiese dado con alguna solución.- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

- Lo único es preguntar en Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire, el hospital mágico de París. Es posible que quizá allí encuentren algo, pero…- suspiró agotado- La burocracia de traslado de historial nos llevaría días y hasta dentro de una semana no podríamos estar allí, así que…no creo que sirva para mucho.

- Yo tengo algo más rápido- dijo Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, captando su atención- Es un poco…diferente, y quizá no lo veas apropiado, pero…

- Lo que sea, Potter- rogó- Un curandero, un mago oscuro, me da igual lo que sea, lo que cueste, lo que arriesgue…- Tenía algo, había encontrado algo…, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, nervioso- No quiero perder a mi hija…no puedo…. No puedo hacerle eso a Julian.- Harry respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio, cómo preparándose para recibir su sarcasmo o sus insultos. Era la vida de su niña lo que estaba en juego ahora, no existía la dignidad.

- Tengo una amiga que es médico- ¿Médico? ¿Esos salvajes que abrían a la gente en canal para explorar. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry alzó una mano para interrumpirlo- Ella, bueno, trabaja en un hospital muggle infantil. Anoche la llamé por teléfono y le expliqué un poco por encima lo que sabía de Juliette…

- ¿Y?- interrumpió ansioso- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que la llevásemos cuanto a antes a su hospital.- Miró a Potter entre esperanzado y aterrorizado.- Seguro que allí saben lo que tiene, con lo poco que le dije ya parecía tener una idea.

- Pero… ¿cómo le explicaremos que…?- En el fondo de su mente recordó súbitamente el Acuerdo Internacional de Confidencialidad de pronto ¿Y si Juliette hacía algo raro mientras estaban allí y se la llevaban para hacerle pruebas y ver qué era la niña?

- Ella es squib- Asintió. Permaneció con la vista fija en la pared unos segundos mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de oír. Una squib, que además era médico muggle y amiga de Harry Potter le había dicho a este que llevaran a Juliette cuanto antes al hospital donde trabajaba. Lo que indicaba que quizá sólo con lo que había dicho Potter ya tuviera una idea de qué era lo que le pasaba a su princesa. No había tiempo que perder. Se levantó dispuesto a llevarse inmediatamente a su hija de allí y se sintió furioso con Harry por no haberlo llamado en cuanto supo que su amiga podía ayudarlos- ¿Malfoy?

- Vamos, ¿no?- caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, debatiéndose entre partirle la cara por no habérselo dicho antes y abrazarlo por haberse convertido en una especie de ángel de la guarda. Potter se levantó y lo sujetó por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Y entonces, mientras unos ojos inquietantemente verdes se clavaban en los suyos se dio cuenta de que cada vez que Harry Potter se metía en su vida su suerte cambiaba. Como cuando se escondió en Grimmauld Place, huyendo de Snape y los demás mortífagos tras la muerte de Dumbledore y resultó que Sirius Black le había dejado la residencia en herencia a Potter. Cuando lo vio allí pensó que lo entregaría, que lo meterían en la cárcel o que lo mataría con sus propias manos. Pero no, tras una violenta discusión, escuchó su historia y lo creyó, testificando a su favor en el juicio por el asesinato de Dumbledore y sugiriéndole que se marchase con su madre de Inglaterra antes de que la guerra estallase con toda su fuerza. Y ahora que las cosas estaban igual de negras había vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Quizá significase que a partir de ahora las cosas irían a mejor.

- Draco, no es tan fácil. El hospital está en Bristol- aclaró. Suspiró, decepcionado.- Ella me dijo que estuviéramos allí el lunes.- Le frotó los brazos tratando de calmarlo- Posiblemente Juliette tenga que quedarse ingresada unos cuantos días y tú no vas a estar yendo y viniendo desde Bristol todos los días para darte una ducha. Buscaré un piso cerca del hospital para que puedas alquilarlo mientras Juliette está allí.

- ¿Y cómo voy a llegar a Bristol, Harry?- se pasó las manos por el pelo.- No puedo volar con ella, o aparecerme, o…

- Yo te llevaré en mi coche. Me quedaré allí con vosotros para presentaros a Tatum- ¿y qué más daba Tatum? Lo miró con extrañeza. Quería curar a su hija, no socializar con los amigos de Potter- Mi amiga, la médico, se llama Tatum- Ah, sí, sería interesante que los presentara primero.- Pero creo que no deberías llevarte a Julian, Draco…

- Tienes razón- Asintió, volviendo a sentarse. - ¿Puedes llamar a mi madre y decírselo? Pídele que se quede con Julian, que no me importa que lo cuide un elfo doméstico si ella tiene trabajo- Se levantó.- Voy a hablar con el sanador para que me de el alta de Juliette y a decírselo a los niños.

En el despacho del sanador las cosas fueron complicadas. Tuvo que aguantar una muy desagradable perorata acerca de cómo los muggles abrían a las personas y cortaban y cosían pedazos de su cuerpo para tratar de curar algo que ellos con pociones y hechizos podían hacer mucho mejor. Rehusó mirar un libro sobre operaciones quirúrgicas y le pidió que firmara el alta de la niña. Al día siguiente a las doce del medio día, como muy tarde, tendría que llevársela de allí. Volvió a la habitación, Julian estaba contándole a su hermana los animales que había visto en el… ¿London Aquarium? Se sentó en la cama con ellos.

- Hey- los saludó. Enseguida, movidos por la costumbre, los dos se pegaron a él. Sonrió con tristeza- Papá ha estado hablando con Harry- comenzó, respiró hondo y besó la cabeza de su hija- Y tiene una amiga que puede ayudar a Juliette, así que vamos a irnos mañana al hospital donde trabaja, para que te cuiden allí.

- ¿Y yo podré ir?- preguntó Julian- ¿Podré ir con Juliette?- abrazó a su hijo.

- No, Julian, cariño. Lo siento, pero no puedes venir…- tragó saliva tratando de contener las lágrimas- Sé que queréis estar juntos, y sé que no veros todo el rato es muy difícil, pero hay veces que es necesario renunciar a ciertas cosas para que todo salga bien- suspiró y sacudió la cabeza- Pero Juliette se pondrá buena en seguida en ese hospital y podremos irnos los tres a cenar por ahí y si queréis, os puedo llevar al cine muggle.- Tal y como había pronosticado, ante la perspectiva de cenar en algún restaurante y de hacer algo diferente, sus hijos comenzaron a hacer planes para el futuro a toda velocidad. Tocaron a la puerta y se abrió, asomándose la cabeza de Potter- ¿Ya has hablado con mi madre?

- Sí, dice que no hay ningún problema en quedarse con Julian y que se quedará esta noche con Juliette para que tú puedas ir a casa y pasar la noche con Julian y preparar las cosas.- Sonrió- ¿Qué te ha dicho el sanador?

- Que los muggles no tienen ni idea, que la van a cortar en pedazos y que no servirá para nada más que para destrozarla, pero que yo soy su padre y que haga lo que quiera.- Se sacó el papel del bolsillo- Me han dado el alta, mañana a las doce como muy tarde tenemos que marcharnos.

- Bien, estupendo- Harry entró y se sentó junto a él en la cama- He llamado también a Tatum para decirle que estabas de acuerdo con trasladar a Juliette. Me ha dicho que ya ha buscado un piso para que puedas dormir en Bristol y que ya tiene listo el papeleo. Tendrás que llevar la partida de nacimiento de la niña.- Asintió. Genial. Notaba como la esperanza comenzaba revivir dentro suyo- Así que puedes irte ahora con Julian y pasar también la tarde con él.- Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry se la tapó con una mano- Me quedo con Juliette hasta que llegue tu madre, de modo que coge a tu hijo y vete.- Lo animó con una sonrisa- ¡¡Venga!! ¡¡Vete!!.- Sin poder aguantarse una carcajada, la primera varios días, se despidió de su hija y recogió las cosas de Julian. Juliette parecía un poco triste porque tuvieran que marcharse ya.

- Bueno, ¿cómo quedamos mañana?- preguntó- ¿A primera hora en mi casa? ¿A las ocho?- Potter asintió- Te di la dirección en la tarjeta. Nos vemos- sonrió y se marchó del hospital con Julian en brazos.

Pasó con Julian una tarde maravillosa. Nada más salir del hospital fueron a merendar un helado a Florean Fortescue, y estuvieron en la tienda de artículos para el Quidditch mirándolo todo, mientras Draco explicaba a su hijo, por primera vez, en qué consistía el deporte.

- ¿Sabes que papá jugó al Quidditch en el colegio?- le dijo a su hijo mientras miraba con nostalgia una imitación de la snitch que cogió el malogrado Viktor Krum en el Mundial del 94 en su pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro.

- ¿Sí?- Julian lo miraba con adoración y él sonrió.

- Sí, era el buscador de mi equipo, yo tenía que cazar la snitch.- el niño asintió embobado- ¿Y sabes qué? Harry era el buscador de otro equipo.- Sonrió para sus adentros, Harry Potter tenía un nuevo adorador, aunque en este caso, Julian ni siquiera sabía nada de Voldemort ni de la guerra, y no tenía idea ni comprendía lo que Harry había arriesgado por todos ellos y el favor que les había hecho.

- ¿Y quién ganaba?- Draco se quedó pensativo, no le apetecía decirle a su hijo que Harry le ganaba siempre, pero tampoco podía decirle otra cosa, no fuera que en algún momento Julian se lo comentara a Harry y este lo dejara mal delante de su hijo. Porque con los niños uno no puede decir nada que no quiera que se sepa, porque el niño lo dirá, y siempre en el peor momento.

- La verdad, hijo, es que tengo que reconocer que Harry- Julian se rió y la risa infantil fue contagiosa para él, enviándole por todo el cuerpo una sensación de calidez que había olvidado que podía sentir.

- ¡¡¡Ala!! ¿Te ganaba?- Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- Sí…- la risa de Julian era absolutamente encantadora, tenía que hacer que su hijo riera más a menudo- Era muy bueno jugando al Quidditch.- Cogió a Julian en brazos- ¿A ti de qué te gustaría jugar, Jules?

- ¿A mí?- el niño se rascó la cabeza- No lo sé nada, papá- Rió. Le hacía gracia cómo todavía había frases que los niños traducían directamente del francés, pero por muy gracioso que quedase, tenía que acostumbrarlos a hablar bien. Ahora no vivían en Francia, sino en Inglaterra, y aunque no debían de olvidar su francés, tampoco podían descuidar el inglés.

- Se dice "no lo sé", Julian- lo corrigió divertido- No tienes que decir "nada" después, eso sólo es en francés, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué?- No, por favor, que no empezara con la retahíla de ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué?...era el cuento de nunca acabar. Y cómo sabían que eso lo desquiciaba, cuando estaban los dos juntos se turnaban para atormentarlo.

- Porque en inglés "no lo sé nada" está mal dicho, hijo- dejó a Julian en el suelo- Tú en francés, para decir "no lo sé" dices "je ne le sais pas", pero en inglés no utilizamos "pas" para decir que no a algo.

- ¿Por qué?- Julian no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa que indicó a Draco que estaba a punto de empezar el jueguecito.

- No lo sé, Julian, se lo tendríamos que preguntar a los que estudian los idiomas, hijo, y yo no conozco a ninguno.- Salieron de la tienda, y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Era hora de irse a casa- Nos vamos a casa ya, ¿vale?- Julian asintió.

- ¿Podré dormir contigo?- Draco suspiró y besó su mejilla.

- Claro que sí- Sacó la llave de su casa activada como traslador- Toca la llave, Jules- el niño puso el dedo en la llave y tras sentir un tirón desde bajo del ombligo, se aferró más al niño. Tambaleándose aparecieron en el recibidor color crema de su casa- ¿Qué cenaste anoche?- Le había dicho a Potter que le tocaba pescado, pero igual no tenía, o Julian se puso burro y no quiso llevarle la contraria…

- Sopa de circulitos y carne con verduras- Draco rió, ¿sopa de circulitos? ¿Qué diablos sería eso?- Harry quería darme pez, pero yo no quise…habíamos visto una…plicula de pececitos y ¡¡me daban pena!!

- Pues hoy toca pescado, Jules- ante el mohín del niño. Draco se apresuró a añadir- Pero son peces especiales para comer, cariño…no tiene ojos ni carita ni nada…

Antes de cenar Draco se bañó con Julian y jugaron a las guerras de barcos. Disfrutó como un enano chapoteando y riéndose con su hijo, dejando el baño perdido, pero no le importó. ¿No le había enviado su madre un elfo? Pues ya que estaba allí, que tuviera algo de faena. Secó a Julian y le puso el pijama. La cena fue más o menos tranquila, salvando el hecho de que tuvo que darle cada bocado a Julian, porque no paraba de decir que se estaba comiendo a "Nemo" Ya pillaría él a Potter por banda y le daría "Nemo".

Después de la cena, subieron al piso de arriba, Julian se quedó en el cuarto de recreo jugando con sus cosas mientras él arreglaba las maletas de los tres. En la de Juliette metió un par de sus pijamas favoritos, ropa interior y dos mudas de ropa de calle limpias. Julian lo había ayudado a escoger los juguetes y cuentos que podía llevarse para que Juliette se entretuviera. En la de Julian apenas metió nada, llevaba tanto tiempo durmiendo en casa de Narcissa que casi tenía más cosas allí que en casa. Hizo también su maleta, doblando cada pieza de ropa con hechizos para que se mantuvieran bien y no se arrugasen. También cogió un par de libros y la foto de los cuatro de hacía dos veranos.

Se sentó en la cama hipnotizado por la sonrisa de Gabrielle, el suave viento agitaba su larguísimo cabello. Suspiró con pesar. Cómo habían crecido los niños desde que se hicieron esa foto en Carcassonne. Saludaban con sus pequeñas manitas a la cámara con entusiasmo. Él rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Gabbi, que cogía la cintura de Julian, sentado en su regazo, y su hijo, con su mano libre sostenía a Juliette en sus rodillas. Una familia perfecta, dos padres bellos y con clase con dos preciosos niños sanos y adorables.

¿Cómo podía ser que de aquello que tenían ya no quedase nada? ¿Dónde estaban las bromas familiares? ¿Los pequeños secretos que ella le guardaba? ¿Qué había pasado con los recuerdos compartidos? ¿Quién lo recibía con un beso húmedo y cálido cuando llegaba a casa? ¿Quién le haría una infusión y lo abrazaría cuando se despertara en mitad de la noche aterrorizado pensando que había matado a Dumbledore? Si no fuera por sus hijos, se sentiría como si no se hubiesen querido nunca.

Y estaba dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que le dolía el recuerdo de Gabrielle, de la vulnerabilidad y soledad que sentía al acostarse solo por las noches, tampoco era tan difícil vivir sin ella. Y aunque por un lado se sentía aliviado de no necesitarla, por otro…le parecía horrible que sólo un año le hubiese bastado para prescindir de ella. Julian saltó a su lado en la cama y eso lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- Mamá era muy guapa- dijo sentándose en su regazo y mirando la foto.

- Sí, era muy guapa- besó la coronilla arremolinada de Julian- Y yo también- bromeó, en un intento de recomponerse.- Por eso Juliette y tú sois tan maravillosamente perfectos.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que morirse?- La voz triste del niño fue como una daga clavándose en su corazón.

- No lo sé, Julian- lo estrechó contra su pecho- Ojalá lo supiera…

- ¿No nos quería?- respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento antes de contestar. ¿Los quería? ¿Los había querido alguna vez? Lo más triste no era que dudara del cariño de Gabrielle, era que supiera que en realidad ella nunca había querido a nadie más que a si misma.

- Claro que nos quería, hijo- mintió, incapaz de decirle a su hijo que su adorada mamá no era más que una puta egoísta a la que todo lo que le importaba estaba entre el dedo gordo de sus pies y su coronilla. Se maldijo internamente por pensar así. Sí, los había querido, aunque quizás el modo de querer de Gabrielle no era su modo de querer,- pero…-se encogió de hombros con un nudo oprimiéndole la garganta- Cuando te haces mayor las cosas son más complicadas que querer o no a las personas, Julian.

- Yo la echo de menos, papá- Julian se recostó contra su pecho- y no quiero que Juliette se muera también…No quiero echarla de menos…- la voz del niño se entrecortó y él sintió las lágrimas nublar su vista de nuevo.

- Juliette no se va a morir, Julian.- Giró a su hijo para mirarlo y tratar de sonreírle- No se va a morir. Se va a poner buena pronto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaremos aquí otra vez los tres juntos. ¿Vale?- Julian asintió- Ahora vamos a prepararnos para dormir, que es muy tarde y por la mañana temprano vendrá Harry a por nosotros- dejó a Julian en el suelo- Ves a recoger los juguetes y al lavabo mientras yo recojo esto, Jules- el niño salió de la habitación tras darle un beso. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y rompió a llorar, desolado. No podía enfrentarse a decirles la verdad a sus hijos, decirles que le importaban tan poco a su madre que se había tirado por la ventana dejándolos solos sin ser capaz de decirles adiós. Sin tener el coraje de dejar una nota explicando por qué lo hacía. La odiaba por hacerles eso. Escuchó los pasos de Julian en el pasillo y respiró hondo para serenarse.

- Papá- dijo desde la puerta- Me tengo que lavar los dientes y no llego, ¿me ayudas?- evitando que pudiese verle la cara lo ayudó a lavarse los dientes. Mientras Julian se metía en la cama terminó de preparar el equipaje y se metió en el lavabo para lavarse la cara y borrar las huellas del llanto. Al meterse en la cama junto a su hijo, este se pegó contra él.- ¿Me cuentas un cuento?- preguntó Julian cuando lo rodeó con un brazo.

- Julian, no sé contar cuentos, hijo- aspiró el olor que emanaba de la coronilla de Julian y se sintió bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo- ¿Cómo es que quieres que te cuente un cuento? Nunca me habéis pedido que os cuente un cuento…

- Harry me contó un cuento ayer- explicó.- Era de unos cerditos y un lobo…y ponía las voces de cada uno…- Draco rió divertido imaginándose a Potter contando cuentos y poniendo voces graciosas. Se apretó contra su hijo.- Construían casas cada uno de una cosa y el lobo se los quería comer…- Julian bostezó- y…al final- Draco sonrió al escuchar la voz cada vez más somnolienta de Julian-…ganan.

- Le pediré a Harry que me enseñe a contar cuentos- Besó a su hijo en la perfecta orejita y estiró el brazo para apagar la luz.

- Te quiero, papá.- murmuró Julian, ya prácticamente dormido. Draco no tardó en seguirlo. Llevaba demasiados días durmiendo a golpes en un incómodo sillón.

Al día siguiente llevarían a Juliette a un hospital muggle a que la examinara una amiga squib de Harry que era médico. Era demasiado surrealista como para que saliera mal


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se quedó a solas con Juliette. La niña lo observaba con timidez y se sentó en la cama para hablar con ella. Era la primera vez que estaban solos y probablemente, como a cualquier niño, le daba cierto apuro estar con un adulto desconocido. Le explicó lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente, que ahora vendría su abuela y se quedaría a dormir con ella en el hospital, y que por la mañana temprano vendrían él y su papá a por ella. Que la llevarían a un hospital para niños en Bristol, pero que no era mágico, sino muggle y que allí sabrían seguro qué le pasaba. Juliette lo escuchaba con atención, pero tampoco parecía creérselo demasiado y Harry comprendió que llevaba tanto tiempo enferma en San Mungo que había oído muchas veces eso de "y así sabremos seguro lo que te pasa" sin que luego resultase verdad que era como el cuento de Pedro y el Lobo.

No sabía qué decirle para animarla un poco, para convencerla de que sí, que en el hospital de Bristol sabrían lo que le pasaba, al fin y al cabo era el mejor hospital infantil de Inglaterra y Tatum tenía razón cuando había dicho que todos los problemas físicos de un mago no tenían por qué haber sido provocados por algo mágico. Mientras buscaba las palabras para hablarle a una niña de cinco años sobre las cosas que se hacían en los hospitales muggles, sonó su teléfono. Era Howard. Se levantó y salió al pasillo tras besar a Juliette en la mejilla.

- Dime Howard- saludó a su socio de la galería.

- Harry, ¿qué tal todo?- le preguntó- Ya sé que lo sábados no tienes que venir a la galería, pero como sueles pasarte un rato por la mañana y no lo has hecho, me estaba preguntando si estarías enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? No, estoy bien- Se acordó de pronto que tenía que decirle a Howard que se marchaba a Bristol al día siguiente y que no volvería hasta el miércoles como mínimo.

- Me alegro, porque te recuerdo que esta noche a las nueve es la inauguración de la exposición temporal de la Tate Modern, y Harry, es una oportunidad excelente para hacer nuevos contactos y ampliar nuestra cartera de clientes.

- Lo sé, Howard, recordaba que tenía que ir y lo haré. A las nueve en punto en la Tate, me lo sé de memoria.- respiró hondo- Por cierto…hay algo que quería comentarte…

- No me ha gustado ese "por cierto…"- resopló su socio.

- Mañana por la mañana tengo que irme a Bristol- se separó ligeramente el teléfono de la oreja y cerró los ojos esperando el alarido de Howard, que no tardó en llegar. Aguantó un buen rato de exaltadas reprobaciones antes de que pudiera volver a hablar- Howard… ¡HOWARD!- gritó para hacerse escuchar- Está todo controlado, te envío por e-mail esta noche la disposición de los cuadros, la sinopsis de la exposición que irá en la plancha de metacrilato, los precios de cada una de los obras y la explicación para el costado, que ya lo he enviado por e-mail a la imprenta y me han confirmado que ha llegado y que están en ello.- Howard suspiró aliviado- ¿En serio has pensado que iba a dejarte colgado? Me pasaré por allí para supervisarlo todo a partir del miércoles.

Al fin pudo despedirse de su socio y cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, Juliette tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y el labio inferior le temblaba. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo rubio, sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado sola. Seguramente la había asustado con todo lo que le había contado.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Juliette?- preguntó con delicadeza. Ella lo miró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas- ¿Es por lo de mañana?- asintió y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos azules se derramaron.

- Julian no viene con nosotros…- sollozó con pesar. Harry la cogió en brazos y la acomodó en su regazo.- Y yo tengo miedo si no está Julian…- rompió a llorar desconsoladamente y Harry, con el corazón en un puño la acunó, tratando de calmarla. No era justo que nadie sufriera una enfermedad, pero una niña de cinco años que hacía un año que había perdido a su madre, muchísimo menos.

- Juliette, sé que vas a echar mucho de menos a Julian, cariño, y él te va a echar muchísimo de menos a ti.- La meció en sus brazos, pero todo lo que le decía no parecía calmarla, más bien al contrario…suspiró.- Pero papá va a estar todo el rato contigo y ya verás que pronto te pones buena y puedes volver a casa con ellos.

- ¿Por qué no puede venir Julian?- Porque no era justo para él, pero no podía decírselo a la niña, porque tampoco era justo para ella… ¿Cómo podía decirle que su hermano no debía estar todo el día encerrado en un hospital?

- Pues porque los niños que no están malitos, si pasan mucho tiempo en un hospital pueden enfermar.- Explicó con sencillez, ya que también era cierto. Juliette se quedó pensativa y asintió brevemente.

- No quiero que Julian esté malito- murmuró. Podía ver en la cara de Juliette que tenía miedo a ir a un hospital muggle y de estar tan lejos de su hermano no sabía cuanto tiempo. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Quizá si Tatum hablaba con ella podría quitarle algo de temor y que cuando tuviese que pasar un montón de horas con ella mientras la examinaba no tuviese miedo de su amiga. Era lo que hacían con los niños en el hospital cuando él fue voluntario. El médico que los iba a tratar hablaba antes con ellos para que lo conociesen y le perdiesen el miedo.

- ¿Quieres hablar con la chica que va a tratarte?- preguntó- Igual si ya has hablado con ella te da menos miedo ir a ese sitio, porque tendrás una amiga- Juliette asintió dubitativa y Harry sacó el teléfono móvil- ¿Has hablado alguna vez por teléfono?

- No…- negó, mirando con aprensión el aparato.

- Es muy fácil, tú escucharás una voz por aquí- le señaló los agujeritos del altavoz en la pantalla del móvil- Y puedes hablar por aquí- explicó, señalando esta vez el micrófono- ¿Verdad que es fácil?- Juliette asintió con una leve sonrisa y Harry llamó a Tatum. Tras unos pocos tonos, la voz de su amiga lo saludó- ¡Hola Tatum! Tu paciente quiere hablar contigo.

- Claro, ¿está asustada?

- Bueno, tiene un poco de susto, y he pensado que si hablas con ella y te conoce ya un poco igual mañana no será tan duro para ella.

- Es mi especialidad, pásamela- cuando iba a ponerle el teléfono a Juliette en la oreja, oyó como Tatum lo llamaba- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Juliette- puso a Juliette al teléfono y se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz dentro del aparato.

- Hola- dijo con vocecita tímida. Buscó la mano de Harry, que se la cogió- Sí.- Asintió.- Cinco.- Podía escuchar la voz de Tatum parloteando desde el teléfono, pero no entendía lo que decía- Julian, somos gemelos- dijo con vehemencia.- Un poco- Juliette sonrió más ampliamente y Harry no pudo evitar el impulso de darle un beso en la cabeza.- Vale- la niña se recostó contra Harry y él supo que Juliette acababa de robarle el corazón para siempre, igual que había hecho Julian la noche anterior. Ya adoraba a esos niños desde el momento en que los conoció, pero ahora…- Sí, adiós.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal?- preguntó, tras volver a ponerse él al teléfono.- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- ¡Ah! Es un secreto- rió Tatum- Que te lo cuente ella…Por cierto, parece una niña adorable.

- Sí, lo es.- Sonrió orgulloso de que Tatum la considerase adorable, como si él hubiera contribuido a que lo fuera…como si fuera su hija. Suspiró contrariado- Nos vemos mañana por la tarde, entonces.

- Sí, ya he llamado al piso y os lo han alquilado. He ido a verlo por si había que limpiarlo o algo, pero está bien. He comprado cuatro cosas básicas, café, leche, té y algo de comida congelada…- No pudo evitar reírse, Tatum siempre estaba en todo- ¿Qué pasa? No os vais a meter en un piso sin nada en la nevera a saber a qué hora…A veces los hombres sois demasiado impulsivos y no pensáis en esas cosas.

- Muchísimas gracias, Tatum, por todo.- Sonrió burlón.- Hasta mañana.

- No hay de qué- dijo ella- Te veo mañana.- Colgó el teléfono y le preguntó a Juliette que era lo que le había dicho su nueva amiga. Le contó que Tatum le había hablado de Lynn, de que el hospital era muy bonito y de que no tenía que tener miedo porque cuando su papá o Harry no pudiesen estar con ella, Tatum lo haría, así que nunca se quedaría sola en el hospital. Pocos minutos después, cuando ya estaban los dos enfrascados montando un puzzle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a la siempre impecable Narcissa Malfoy con su traje de chaqueta muggle color crema cubierto por una túnica que conjuntaba a la perfección.

- Harry- se sentó junto a él- Tenía entendido que esta noche estarías en la Tate Modern…

- Y lo estaré, sólo son las siete- confirmó mirando su reloj- La inauguración no es hasta las nueve y ya has llegado, así que puedo irme.- Sí, tenía tiempo, pero tampoco demasiado, sobre todo si tenía que transformar algo en una sillita para niños homologada- Bueno Juliette, nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?- le guiñó un ojo. La niña sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los bracitos hinchados para besarlo en la mejilla.- Narcissa, hasta mañana.

- Que lo pases bien, Potter- se despidió la mujer que ya se había acomodado en la habitación. Harry salió del hospital y desde la esquina se apareció en su piso. Mientras descargaba de Internet los planos de una sillita para coches se duchó y afeitó. Estudió los planos durante varios minutos, y cogiendo un taburete lo transformó con cuidado en una sillita genial. Antes de vestirse preparó una maleta con lo básico y llamó a Dean y a Hermione para comentarles su viaje.

Su amiga se mostró totalmente de acuerdo con el traslado de Juliette, y le dijo que había estado pensando en ello, y que ya había contemplado la idea de decirle que llamase a Tatum. Según ella, los sanadores estaban muy bien para los accidentes mágicos y para cosas en las que una poción o un par de hechizos sirven, pero que para casos más complicados, un médico era el profesional adecuado. Dean, sin embargo, no se mostró tan entusiasmado, como era de esperar. Al fin y al cabo eran sus cuadros y Harry siempre había logrado que sus exposiciones fueran un éxito y que no estuviera lo intranquilizaba un poco. Lo calmó diciéndole que ya estaba todo listo y que de ningún modo permitiría que la exposición saliera mal.

Algo totalmente impensable, ya que Harry, a parte de otras muchas cosas, era muy profesional y responsable con su trabajo, que le encantaba. Y sabía que había sorprendido a mucha gente abriendo una galería de arte muggle, cosa que sólo sus más allegados sabían, ya que el mundo mágico en general, en su cerrazón, no se había enterado de nada, por suerte para él. Pero le traía sin cuidado, él también se había sorprendido de que se le diera bien establecer contactos con unos y con otros y vender la moto de que unos cuadros que personalmente consideraba horrendos parecieran pintados por el mismísimo Sargent, o quizá Van Gogh, dado el carácter de la galería.

Se vistió y tras repasar sus notas sobre el artista que exponía en la Tate, se metió en el coche y arrancó. La noche transcurrió mejor de lo que había previsto. Dio la tarjeta de la galería a bastante gente, y el artista en persona aseguró haber oído hablar mucho y bien de ellos y quedaron en hablar más adelante sobre la posibilidad de exponer su obra. Se marchó a casa satisfecho y cansado.

Cayó sobre la cama rendido. Había sido un día muy largo, tanto que le parecía que desde que había dormido allí Julian, habían pasado mucho más que veinticuatro horas. Cuando puso el despertador a las seis y media supo que sería incapaz de despertarse a esa hora, pero Malfoy ya no le daba miedo, así que no le importaba que le gritase por llegar tarde. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que descansar y estar fresco para las dos horas y algo de conducción…No querría que se estampara con él y con su hija dentro del coche.

Por la mañana le costó llegar a casa de Draco, ya que el tráfico en hora punta en Londres no era algo despreciable Cerca de tres cuartos de hora después de haber salido de casa, y hora y media después de lo que había quedado con él, aparcaba frente a la puerta de casa de Malfoy. Llamó al timbre y escuchó unos pasitos que corrían hacia la puerta,

- ¡Harry!- saludó Julian dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Julian!- lo cogió en brazos y le preguntó en voz baja- ¿Está muy enfadado papá porque llego tarde?

- No- rió el niño, que se acercó para decirle al oído- Nos hemos dormido.

- Ah- eso explicaba que no tuviera ningún mensaje amenazante en el móvil o que no hubiera recibido ninguna llamada histérica- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- ¡Aquí!- la voz de Draco resonó más adelante- Vamos a desayunar, ¿te apuntas?- se encogió de hombros. Se había tomado un té y un sándwich en casa, pero algo olía deliciosamente bien, y no sabía si podrían parar a comer algo por el camino. Julian lo guió de la mano hasta la cocina.

- Sí, me apunto- Malfoy estaba colocando en un plato algo que parecían croissants recién hechos.- Buenos días- Draco levantó la mirada.

- Buenos días, ¿café o té?- dijo emulando a una azafata de vuelo. Harry rió, Draco estaba de un buen humor contagioso.

- Café- para desayunar, era lo mejor. En una cafetera como las de los cafés buenos pero más pequeña, colocó dos tazas y al poco tiempo comenzó a salir café con un montón de crema que desprendía un aroma delicioso. Mientras tanto, Draco aplicó un chorro de vapor con la varita al jarro de la leche, en consecuencia, los cafés con leche eran increíblemente espumosos.- ¿Qué tal ayer por la tarde?-preguntó antes de morder uno de los crujientes y suaves croissants.

- Papá me llevó a la tienda de Quidditch- exclamó Julian con el bigote manchado de cacao- Y me dijo que tú le ganabas en el colegio.

- Bueno, sí- Harry sonrió- Es verdad, pero hay que decir que tu papá era él único que podría haberme ganado…- dio un sorbo al café y decidió que quería una de esas máquinas. El café colado que hacía él era una auténtica bazofia.

- Eso lo dices por decir, porque aunque me cueste reconocerlo…me dabas cada paliza…- dijo Draco removiendo su café.

- No, es verdad, solías ver tú la snitch, pero yo era más rápido y me manejaba mejor con la escoba, eso es todo- Reconoció Harry, que aunque lo decía para que Draco no quedase como un perdedor delante de Julian, sabía que era la pura verdad.

- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que yo la veía primero- exclamó Draco con júbilo dando un manotazo en la mesa- Siempre lo afirmé ante los de mi equipo, pero nunca me creyeron.- Meneó la cabeza condescendiente.

- Bueno, yo nunca le dije a nadie que para encontrar la snitch sólo tenía que mirarte y seguirte…jejeje…- bebió otro sorbo de café y se comió el resto del croissant, sin poder evitar un gemido. Malfoy lo miró enarcando las cejas divertido.

Continuaron desayunando hablando de Quidditch y bromeando con Julian. Cuando terminaron Harry ayudó a Draco a recoger los platos y aprovechando que este tenía que revisar las maletas y la casa antes de irse, Julian enseñó a Harry la casa sin parar de repetir que la casa donde vivían antes era mucho más bonita. Para Harry era una casa bastante bonita, grande sin parecer desoladora, limpia pero habitada, alegre aunque elegante. En la universidad estudió una asignatura de decoración para cubrir créditos y sabía que la decoración de una casa es un reflejo de los que la habitan, de modo que podía hacerse una idea bastante clara de cómo era la familia Malfoy a través de las paredes de su casa.

Era cierto lo que había dicho Draco en San Mungo, le faltaban cuadros y detalles que hacen que una casa sea un hogar. Regalos que te hacen, recuerdos de viajes, fotos familiares…Se notaba de lejos que hacía poco que vivían allí y que Draco apenas tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar en la decoración de su casa. Algo le decía que, igual subconscientemente, no quería hacer de la casa un hogar. Quizá por el recuerdo de su esposa quería conservar como su hogar la casa de París. Se encogió de hombros pensativo. No eran más que suposiciones, no había estudiado la decoración tan profundamente como para poder sacar conclusiones definitivas. Pero aún así, tuvo una imagen mucho más clara de cómo era Draco en su casa.

Cuando ya estaban listos, cargaron las maletas en el coche y se marcharon, casi a las diez de la mañana a San Mungo. Durante el trayecto Draco iba explicándole a Julian lo que era un coche y le ponía símiles mágicos para que el niño lo entendiera. Harry se sorprendió bastante del conocimiento automovilístico de Malfoy Enseguida llegaron y allí Narcissa los esperaba con las cosas de Juliette preparadas. Mientras Draco firmaba unos papeles que faltaban para que le dieran el alta a Juliette, él trasladó al coche las cosas de la niña.

A los pocos minutos, Draco salió con Juliette en brazos y Harry no se acercó a ellos para que la familia se despidiera con abrazos por parte de Draco y los niños, incómodas palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Narcissa y lágrimas a mares de Julian y Juliette. Llorando desesperadamente conforme la alejaban de su hermano, sin dejar de mirarlo, la niña se acercaba a él en brazos de su padre.

Observando la expresión del rostro de este, Harry supo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar él también. Se adelantó y le quitó a Juliette de los brazos, la sentó en la sillita que había transformado y la ató con los cinturones para su seguridad. Le acarició el pelo y besó la húmeda mejilla salada.

- Juliette- ella lo miró con los ojitos enrojecidos, hipando- No llores, cariño, ya sabes que no hay de que tener miedo- Harry miró a Draco, que les daba la espalda- Y podrás ver a Julian en seguida, ya quedamos ayer en que no querías que se pusiera malito- Le cogió la mano, que parecía más hinchada que el día anterior- Además, si tú lloras, papá se preocupa, porque piensa que te encuentras mal, o que estás enfadada con él…y yo sé que tú no quieres que él se ponga triste, ¿verdad que no?- Juliette negó con la cabeza,. Respiraba hondo para tratar de calmarse.

- Mi papá está muchas veces triste porque mi mamá se ha muerto- dijo la niña con un hilo de voz- Y yo no quiero que se ponga más triste por mi culpa…lo quiero mucho.- Harry tragó saliva preocupado. Por Juliette, por Draco, por Julian. Suspiró.

- Bueno, intentaremos que se ponga triste lo menos posible entre los dos, ¿vale?- Juliette asintió. Harry le dio un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas- ¿Quieres jugar a un juego mientras vamos a Bristol?- la niña se encogió de hombros- Tienes que ayudarme a contar todos los coches rojos que nos crucemos, ¿eh? ¿Me ayudarás compañera?- le tendió la mano a Juliette y esta se la chocó- Muy bien, ¡en marcha!


	7. Chapter 7

No pensaba que le sería tan difícil despedirse de Julian. Era la primera vez desde que había nacido su hijo que no sabía cuantos días iba a estar sin verlo, y aunque sabía que podía aparecerse a diario en Londres para pasar un rato con él, al menos los primeros días quería estar cerca de Juliette en todo momento. Tampoco esperaba que los dos lloraran cual Myrtle en sus buenos tiempos cuando se despidieran. Y no pensó que se sentiría la persona más cruel del mundo arrancando a Juliette de su hermano.

Por suerte, Harry le quitó a la niña de los brazos antes de que rompiese él a llorar, con el corazón partido en mil pedazos. Potter supo como manejarla y la calmó, dándole la oportunidad de desahogarse sin que su hija lo viera. Lloró en silencio mientras Harry tranquilizaba a Juliette y no quiso mirar como su madre se desaparecía con Julian. Tragó saliva y tras secarse las lágrimas se metió en el coche.

Harry arrancó sin pronunciar palabra y se marcharon de aquella calle. Sentía que dejaba atrás todos los malos presentimientos que tenía y se abrochó el cinturón suspirando. Vio a Potter consultar una pantalla que había en el salpicadero que mostraba un mapa de Londres y un punto intermitente que se iba moviendo que supuso que eran ellos. Muy ingenioso, y útil para ser muggle, tenía que reconocer. Aunque en París el mundo mágico vivía en estrecho contacto con los muggles y que eran mucho más abiertos respecto a los matrimonios mixtos e incluso los sangre limpia adoptaban costumbres muggles a su vida cotidiana, no había perdido todos los prejuicios que una infancia de educación retrógrada y radicalmente conservadora habían grabado a fuego en su alma, por lo que hoy en día aún se sorprendía de lo ingeniosas que podían ser algunas cosas muggles, igual que le sorprendía que una rata resolviera un laberinto o que un gorila pudiera comunicarse con humanos mediante signos.

Potter tenía un coche bastante impresionante, a decir verdad. Mezcla entre turismo y deportivo color gris plata metalizado con el interior de cuero gris claro. Era increíblemente cómodo y estaba muy bien equipado. La conducción debía de ser bastante fácil y Harry lo llevaba de forma suave aunque firme. No es que supiera una gran barbaridad sobre coches, pero no podías haber tenido de suegro, además de ser sobrino a suyo a Yves Berthelet sin tener una ligera idea de la "magnífica obra maestra de mecánica, ingeniería y diseño que es un automóvil."

Draco se giró para mirar a Juliette, que sentada cómodamente en una silla especial para niños había anotado en la parte de atrás del cuaderno de colorear que le había regalado Harry tres palotes.

- ¿Qué haces, Juliette?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Estoy ayudando a Harry a contar los coches rojos- le contestó su hija con seriedad. Miró a Harry que se sonreía.

- Ah- Harry lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera.- Claro…

- Es un juego- se defendió. Asintió distraído mientras salían de Londres, siguiendo la flecha de una señal de tráfico que indicaba la dirección a Bristol- Tú también puedes contarlos, ¿eh?- Potter se rió.

- Es una chorrada- masculló indignado. Era un hombre más que hecho y derecho. Mucho más que él, pensó con superioridad. No se entretenía con simples juegos para niños. Pero unos pocos minutos después, los adelantó un coche rojo y pensó "uno". El "mierda" que pasó por su mente debió de pronunciarlo en voz alta, porque Harry estalló en carcajadas.- Bueno, Potter, ¿cómo es que con el mundo mágico a tus pies vas y te montas una galería de arte?- preguntó, cambiando de tema y aprovechando el viaje para saber un poco más del héroe.

- Pues porque estaba harto del mundo mágico- Corto y conciso, sí señor. Sin dar rodeos, que no era su estilo- Todo el mundo me saluda, me habla, quieren abrazarme…es muy agobiante y me resulta muy desagradable. Cuando entro en el Callejón Diagon o voy a Hogsmeade no pueda dar un paso sin que me recuerden la guerra- resopló.- Es una etapa de mi vida que, sinceramente, preferiría olvidar y trabajando dentro del mundo mágico sería imposible.

- ¿Y por qué una galería de arte?- Entendía lo que quería decir Harry con querer olvidar una etapa de su vida, con sentirse aprisionado por los recuerdos y que el único modo de salir a flote era romper con todo lo que eras y empezar de cero. Le había pasado cuando llegó a Paris huyendo de aurores y mortífagos, y le había pasado cuando tuvo que volver a Inglaterra tras la muerte de Gabrielle. Lo que no entendía era por qué una galería de arte, nunca había tenido a Harry por alguien apasionado por la pintura o la escultura…le llamaba la atención que hubiese escogido esa profesión. Esa, o cualquier otra profesión muggle porque la verdad es que sólo lo veía como Auror o jugador profesional de Quidditch.

- No te voy a mentir- rió brevemente- Mientras estábamos en Hogwarts quería ser Auror, pero después de la guerra acabé de los aurores y de la puta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hasta los mismísimos…- miró a Juliette por el retrovisor- Y no me llamaba nada más, así que cuando acabé el último curso, siguiendo el consejo de Hermione hice el curso puente para poder acceder a la Universidad, y cómo el de Ciencias me pareció muy complicado, cogí Letras.- Se encogió de hombros divertido.

- Los retos no son lo tuyo, ¿no?- Harry lo miró con seriedad.

- Creo que para mi fue reto de por vida matar a Voldemort y acabar con el frente "pro-limpieza de sangre"- Volvió mirar a la carretera y suspiró- No me apetecía esforzarme demasiado. Cuando aprobé el examen de acceso la nota me llegaba para Filología, Filosofía e Historia del Arte.

- Y te decantaste por Historia del Arte- dedujo. Harry sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, es bonito e interesante- se encogió de hombros- Allí conocía a Howard, que estudiaba Económicas y cogió algunas optativas de Historia en las que coincidimos, nos caímos bien, nos hicimos amigos…y decidimos abrir entre los dos "Potter & Burnett".

- ¿Howard?- no era la primera vez que oía ese nombre y le picaba la curiosidad- ¿Estáis juntos?- preguntó como si nada mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Juntos?- rió- ¡¡No!! ¡Para nada!- Mientras Harry se carcajeaba ante lo gracioso que debía resultarle que alguien lo emparejase con su socio, él se sorprendió de que la negativa jovial de Harry le levantase un poco el ánimo, porque, ¿qué más le daba a él que Harry tuviese pareja? Ni que estuviera interesado en él- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo?- se señaló- No, tampoco estoy con Howard.- Bromeó. Se rieron un rato- Ahora en serio, ¿yo qué?

- No sé, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo fueron las cosas cuando te marchaste de Grimmauld Place? Estuve preocupado por ti- Draco lo miró sorprendido- Sí, hombre, cuando se abrió el proceso judicial se habló de repatriaros a Inglaterra, y cómo las cosas se me liaron bastante en aquel momento, nunca supe qué había pasado al final.

- Ah, nada, nos interrogaron en el Ministerio Francés con Veritaserum, verificaron nuestras varitas y nos dejaron tranquilos- La verdad es que había sido más difícil convencer a la gente de que por apellidarse Malfoy no era un mago oscuro que pretendía matar a todos los que tuvieran algo que ver con los muggles que limpiar su expediente policial.

- ¿Y luego? Dice Ron que trabajas en el Ministerio- Harry cambió de carril- ¿Entre eso y volver?

- Entré en Beauxbatons e hice allí el último curso, luego estudié Ciencias Políticas Mágicas e hice un Master de Diplomacia en la Sorbonne. Conseguí trabajo enseguida en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, siendo su enlace con Reino Unido, y ahora tengo el mismo puesto aquí, pero al revés.- Le habló un poco más de su vida en Paris, muy por encima de Gabrielle y sobre todo le habló de los niños.- Y eso, en agosto del año pasado me vine con los niños.

El viaje continuó en silencio, escuchando música ellos y durmiendo Juliette. Harry conducía concentrado, con la varita en el salpicadero y él…bueno, él se removía nervioso en el asiento, consultando su reloj cada pocos minutos, cada vez más inquieto. ¿Cómo sería el hospital? ¿Estaría cerca el piso que les había alquilado la amiga de Harry? ¿Descubrirían lo que le pasaba a Juliette? ¿Podrían tratarla? Entre tantas preguntas y los nervios cada vez más insoportables apenas se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en Bristol y de que Harry estaba aparcando. Sacó el teléfono móvil y llamó.

- Buenas Tatum- Draco lo miró expectante- Sí, acabamos de llegar, ahora mismo estoy en…- consultó la pantalla con el mapa- Newfoundland Street ¿Estamos lejos del hospital?- Ella le contestó algo que hizo que Harry asintiera- Ah, de acuerdo, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La llevamos al hospital primero?- Harry sonrió- Bien, descargamos en el piso y luego vamos- Asintió de nuevo- Nos esperas allí entonces, muy bien, gracias- Colgó el teléfono y pulsó unos botones en el aparato, que les mostró un recorrido.

- ¿Por qué no la llevamos al hospital antes de ver el apartamento?- preguntó inquieto. Quería que curaran a su hija cuanto antes, no había tiempo que perder. Ya irían al piso más tarde, o ya iría Potter con su amiga mientras él estaba con Juliette.

- Porque una vez que Tatum empiece su guardia no podrá marcharse del hospital y porque el hospital está cruzando la calle.- Bueno, si sólo era cruzar la calle… Pasaron por una avenida amplia de doble sentido, a un lado había edificios normales y al otro un edificio de ladrillo naranja enorme con una estructura de aros de colores delante- Estamos llegando, eso es el hospital- Harry señaló al edificio anaranjado. Parecía alegre, y tenía muchas ventanas y un parque delante. Suspiró. Harry aparcó y bajaron del coche. Estaba despertando a Juliette, que se había dormido profundamente, cuando un grito de júbilo lo sobresaltó. Alzó la cabeza para ver qué ocurría y vio con sorpresa a Harry abrazado estrechamente a una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una apretada trenza. Harry se separó de ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros con cariño se acercaron a ellos.

- Draco, ella es la Dra. Tatum Collins- los presentó. La mujer le tendió la mano e intercambiaron un firme apretón, una mirada evaluadora por parte de él y una amigable sonrisa por parte de ella.

- Hola, Draco, encantada de conocerte, y llámame Tatum, por favor- Tenía una voz agradable, firme y confiada aunque no sonaba agresiva. Se asomó al coche- ¡Hola Juliette!- Su hija la miraba sonriendo. Como si ya la conociera de algo.- Soy Tatum, hablamos ayer, ¿te acuerdas?- Juliette asintió. ¿Cuándo había hablado su hija con aquella mujer? Miró a Harry, que le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Nos movemos?- preguntó él.

- Sí, cojo yo las bolsas- Harry le sonrió ampliamente- Así puedes llevar más cómodamente a Juliette- No pudo evitar devolver una ténue sonrisa, aliviándose un poco su mal humor.

- Os ayudo- En menos de un minuto, él con Juliette en brazos, Harry con su maleta y la de Juliette y Tatum con la de Harry enfilaban la calle y unos cuantos metros después ella se paró ante un portal- Es aquí, en el segundo piso- informó abriendo la puerta. Subió con Juliette en el ascensor mientras que Harry y su amiga lo hacían por las escaleras.

- ¿Estás nerviosa, Julie?- le preguntó tras besarle la mejilla. Ahora que estaban a solas y Juliette se sentiría menos cohibida. Porque ella no lo sabía, pero a él se lo llevaban los demonios. Se sentía cómo si el tiempo pasase a una velocidad vertiginosa y él no pudiera hacer nada para que fuese más despacio o para lograr ir él a la misma velocidad. Era como si cada segundo que tardaran en llevar a su pequeña al hospital fuese fatal para la niña.

- Un poco- le contestó- Pero ella me prometió ayer que no me dejaría sola…- Juliette le devolvió el beso- No estés asustado, papi.- Sonrió con tristeza. Su pequeña princesa valiente, ¿qué haría él sin ella? "Por favor, rogó, no la apartéis de mi lado. Salieron del ascensor y pocos segundos después aparecieron ellos por el huevo de la escalera. Ella abrió la puerta del piso y entraron. No era grande, ni muy bonito pero estaba limpio y muy cerca del hospital. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color crema y no había ningún cuadro. La cocina, el comedor y el salón estaban juntos en una sola habitación. Pero bueno, tampoco es que fuera a pasar mucho tiempo allí. Suspiró.

- ¡Está genial! Gracias- exclamó Harry con entusiasmo recorriéndolo con la mirada y sonriendo. Dejó las maletas en el sofá con funda de color marrón que había en el minúsculo salón- ¿Verdad., Draco?- Asintió, sin palabras para llevarle la contraria- Juliette, ¿has visto que cerca vamos a estar del hospital?- se acercó a ellos y cogió a Juliette en brazos. Draco contuvo la respiración cuando la mano de Harry rozó su pecho. Lo miró, alucinado por las cosas tan raras que le estaban pasando aquel día cuando estaba cerca de Harry, que le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Se alejó con Juliette y se asomaron a la ventana- Mira, cariño, eso de ahí enfrente es el hospital.

- Si mi habitación está ahí y me asomo a la ventana os veré- Harry se rió y le besó la cabeza a su hija. Le pidió a Tatum que terminara de enseñarles el apartamento. Tenía dos habitaciones pequeñas pero luminosas y un lavabo con ducha. Era a todas luces un lugar de paso.

- Draco- llamó Harry su atención cuando volvieron al salón-comedor-cocina.- En cuanto tengas listos los papeles de Juliette nos vamos.- Asintió, ya lo tenía todo listo. En la bolsa de Juliette estaba todo.

- De acuerdo.- Repasó la bolsa por si acaso se dejaba algo que Juliette fuese a necesitar, pero no, allí estaba su pijama rosa, su bolsa de aseo, el osito que le había regalado Harry, la tortuga de peluche que le había llevado Julian, unos cuantos cuentos y la carpeta con su documentación- Ya está, lo llevo todo aquí- Aunque llevaba desde que Harry se lo había comentado esperando que ingresaran a Juliette en este hospital y le hicieran todas las pruebas del mundo, el terror lo asaltó. ¿De verdad la abrirían y le sacarían cosas? ¿Sabrían lo que le pasaba? ¿Podrían curarla o ya era demasiado tarde? Miró a su niña, que recostaba la cabecita rubia en el hombro de Harry y sintió la necesidad apremiante de tenerla en brazos, de acariciar su suave cabello y achucharla. Cómo si fuese la última vez que fuese a verla. Suspirando profundamente se acercó a Harry, que inmediatamente le pasó a Juliette.

- Aquí tenéis un juego de llaves cada uno- Le dio los dos a Harry que los guardó en una mochila cruzada que llevaba- Se paga al final de la estancia y el portero os cobrará- Salieron del edificio y cruzaron la calle. A cada paso que daba, Draco estaba menos seguro de que fuera una buena idea ingresar a Juliette en aquel hospital. Pero la tal Tatum parecía bastante segura de si misma y los estaba ayudando bastante. Quizá debería confiar en su profesionalidad. Al fin y al cabo, Harry lo hacía y seguir el consejo de Harry hasta el momento sólo le había aportado cosas buenas.

Dieron un rodeo por fuera del edificio y entraron por la puerta de Urgencias. Pese a ser un hospital era un lugar bastante alegre, con dibujos de animales y muñecos por todas las paredes. El personal que se cruzaron parecía agradable aunque los ojos de todos se desviaban a Juliette. Sabía que las piernas y los brazos hinchados de su hija llamaban la atención pero la gente no parecía tener la suficiente educación para disimular. Tatum les pidió que fueran rellenando los formularios de ingreso y desapareció tras unas puertas de doble hoja. Dejó que Harry sostuviera a Juliette mientras él rellenaba los papeles, pensando que se armaría un lío increíble. Pero no, la burocracia muggle no parecía no ser muy diferente a la mágica y si de algo sabía una persona que se dedicara a la política internacional era de burocracia, así que no tuvo ningún problema. Cuando terminó, alargó los brazos y Juliette se agarró a él, pasando del uno al otro como un monito se cambiaría de rama.

- ¿A dónde ha ido?- preguntó con exasperación. Todo parecía alargarse y apenas se aguantaba los nervios.

- Ahora enseguida sale- lo tranquilizó Harry.- Ha ido a cambiarse.- Recostó la mejilla contra la cabeza de Juliette y suspiró con pesar.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?- dijo ella- ¿No te gusta el hospital?- Si no es que no le gustara, es que tenía serias dudas de que fuera a servir de algo la tortura a la que seguramente iban a someter a su pobre niñita para curarla. No podía evitar no confiar del todo en los muggles. No sabía nada sobre ellos en cuestiones sanitarias, y sólo de pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

- Claro que me gusta, Juliette- dijo con voz asquerosamente falsa y alegre, sintiéndose miserable por mentir a su hija- Es muy bonito. Ya verás como te pones buena en seguida- Al menos eso esperaba. Tatum salió por la puerta con una especie de pijama azul oscuro y una bata blanca. Recogió una carpeta que le dieron en el mostrador y los hizo pasar a un espacio delimitado por cortinas con una camilla en medio. Se escuchaba gente a su alrededor, voces infantiles, llantos, gritos, quejidos lastimeros… Tragó saliva nervioso mientras la niña se aferraba a él con fuerza.

- Muy bien- dijo pensativa- Siéntala en la camilla, Draco, por favor- Sentó a Juliette y tragó saliva.- A ver, Juliette, voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, ¿vale?- Juliette lo miró y él sonrió. Ella se volvió hacia Tatum y asintió.- Te pediré que hagas algunas cosas, como respirar hondo, toser…y tendrás que obedecerme. Ahora voy a verte por encima para ver que es lo que tu cuerpo nos dice por fuera acerca de lo que te pasa y luego te haremos unas pruebas para ver qué es lo que nos cuenta por dentro- Un carraspeo los hizo girarse, tres médicos bastante jóvenes los observaban.

- Dra. Collins- dijo la chica- hemos recibido su mensaje.

- Bien- les pasó la carpeta- Chicos, ella es Juliette y hoy es nuestra prioridad. Id yendo a solicitar analítica completa, de sangre, orina y heces, una TC, una resonancia y una punción lumbar. Mientras miraré a ver la naturaleza de la hinchazón e iré recogiendo las muestras.- Ellos se quedaron mirándola- ¡Andando!- Se marcharon corriendo. Tatum miró a Harry y este asintió.

- Bueno, si eso me espero fuera- dijo dubitativo- Sólo os estorbaré- Draco lo miró. No quería que lo dejase solo, se sentiría demasiado perdido sin él. El mundo muggle era el terreno de Harry, esta había sido su solución, así que no podía permitir que se marchase.

- No- lo cogió de la muñeca- Quédate…- Harry lo miró a los ojos y aflojó la tenaza de su mano, sin soltarlo- Por favor- Harry asintió y él lo soltó. Tatum se encogió de hombros.

- Necesito que la desvistas, Draco, por favor- Suspirando le quitó a su hija el vestido que llevaba, pasándoselo a Harry que lo dobló con cuidado y lo metió en la bolsa. Tatum la palpó, le hizo sacar la lengua, recogió saliva y mucosidad que colocó en distintos tubitos con tapa que etiquetó cuidadosamente- Ahora voy a pincharte para poder sacarte sangre y analizarla, Juliette.- Preparó un tubo de plástico con una aguja enorme al final.- Dolerá un poco, pero no es más que un pinchacito. Si quieres, puedes sentarte encima de tu papá.

- Papá dice que soy una niña muy valiente, que cuando vaya a Hogwarts me pondrán en Gryffindor- Harry soltó una carcajada y él sonrió levemente, sí, habían bromeado mucho acerca de eso.

- Cuéntame cosas de Hogwarts, Juliette, dime lo que te ha dicho papá- mientras la niña estaba distraída hablando, Tatum introdujo con pericia la aguja en el bracito de su hija e inmediatamente empezó a llenarse el compartimento de plástico de sangre. Respiró hondo. Cambió varias veces el tubo y los colocó en una gradilla (esto no me lo cambies, que es que se llama así, es el típico soporte de los tubos de ensayo, y he pensado que como Draco ha dado Pociones habrán utilizado gradillas…). Al minuto llegaron los médicos de antes- Bueno, Grace, las muestras son tuyas, llévalas al laboratorio, en cuanto nos sea posible analizaremos también la orina y las heces; Jason lo tuyo será la punción lumbar, no creo que encuentres nada, pero bueno…hay que hacerla para descartar infecciones; Mathew, encárgate de la resonancia y la TC

- ¿Os la lleváis?- preguntó Draco, sintiéndose mareado- ¿Puedo ir con ella?- No iban a llevarse a su niñita por ahí a hacerle cosas raras sin que él estuviera a su lado para consolarla o tranquilizarla. Miró a Harry implorante.

- No, Draco, no puedes ir con ella- Harry suspiró- Ellos son más eficaces en su trabajo si pueden hacerlo sin que los padres cuestionen cada paso que dan. Tatum estará con ella todo el rato, ¿verdad?- Tatum asintió - No se va a quedar sola ni un segundo. Juliette, dile a papá que estarás bien

- Me van a cuidar bien, Tatum es muy simpática- La aludida sonrió y él se agachó junto a su hija para darle un beso. La niña lo abrazó- Te quiero papá.

- Te quiero princesa…- se alejaron con la niña en la camilla y él se quedó allí de pié sintiéndose más vacío que nunca. Tenía ganas de vomitar y de llorar, quería correr detrás de la camilla y no pasar ni un solo segundo lejos de la niña. Suspiró nervioso. Notó una mano en la espalda y se giró para encarar a un Harry más serio que de costumbre.

- No podemos esperarla aquí- le dijo con voz queda. Sintió como un abismo se abría bajo sus pies. Cuando Juliette volviera, él no estaría allí para recibirla- Vamos fuera, en cuanto sepan algo nos lo dirán- Asintió ausente y se dejó llevar hasta una sala de espera con sillas de plástico azules en as que aguardaban otras personas de aspecto cansado y nervioso.


	8. Chapter 8

No sabía qué hacer para animar a Draco. Se le veía miserable, con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en la pared y moviendo la pierna izquierda a toda velocidad. Esperaba que no tardaran demasiado en decirles algo sobre Juliette porque sentía que Draco iba a perder los nervios. Y un mago fuera de control en un hospital infantil lleno de muggles era algo que no estaba dispuesto a contemplar. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería decirle que no pasaba nada porque no era cierto, la cara de Tatum había hablado alto y claro sobre la seriedad del estado de Juliette; decirle que todo iría bien era una soberana estupidez porque él, que se había visto muchas veces en una situación similar sabía que no servía de nada.

Su mente volvió a las situaciones de espera a las puertas de una sala en San Mungo aguardando a que les dieran algún resultado sobre el estado de alguno de sus amigos, o cuando en la cocina de Grimmauld Place esperaban a que volviera la brigada de turno, con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón en un puño. La imagen de la Sra. Weasley ofreciéndoles té era algo que siempre lo calmaba, que cuando se encontraba ansioso por algo evocaba para templar sus nervios. Té. Sí, no era ninguna solución, pero algo caliente siempre hacía que uno se sintiera mejor. Y a falta de un plato de sopa, que era lo que ideal, el té no era una mala idea.

- Ahora vengo- Se levantó para marcharse, Draco lo miró desangelado, pero no dijo nada.

Frente a la máquina de café tuvo que hacer algo de cola. Había varias personas que aguardaban su turno para sacar una bebida. Había una mujer con la cara desencajada que rehusaba contar que era lo que ocurría a otra de aspecto maternal, que comentaba su situación a todo el que pasaba. Sin cruzar palabra con nadie, sacó dos vasos de té y volvió a la sala de espera. Draco ahora apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y escondía la cabeza entre las manos. Harry suspiró. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sentía que necesitaba levantar el ánimo de aquel hombre, que tenía que volver a verlo sonreír como lo había hecho aquella misma mañana. Le dolía físicamente no ser capaz de ayudarlo y una vez más le sorprendió lo importante que se había vuelto para él, en tan solo unos días, la felicidad de Draco Malfoy y sus hijos.

- He traído té- Draco levantó la cabeza y cogió el vaso con manos temblorosas. Sopló suavemente el líquido para enfriarlo simbólicamente y dio un pequeño sorbo. Suspiró con cansancio y cerró los ojos. Se sentó juntó a él- Preguntarte si estás preocupado por tu hija es una gilipollez, dado que es obvio; así que lo único que voy a decirte es que si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo.- Draco lo miró y bebió un sorbo de té.

- Es que no sé ni por donde empezar- suspiró.- Se me pasan tantas cosas por la cabeza que me siento incapaz de ordenarlas y escoger una sola de ellas- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- Estoy preocupado, nervioso, aterrorizado, confuso…no…no sé…necesito escoger un sentimiento- Se paró frente a él y lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos grises que hacía dos días lo habían dejado sin respiración estaban inyectados en sangre y nublados de dolor- Sólo uno, porque no tengo fuerzas para lidiar con todos a la vez- Se dejó caer sobre la silla.

Harry sabía como se sentía. Cuando en una de las batallas Ron fue herido gravemente y no conseguían hacerlo reaccionar, pensó que se volvería loco si no podía centrarse en un solo sentimiento, si no podía focalizar su desasosiego en una sola cosa. Además, había trabajado de voluntario en un hospital hacía cinco años y había visto a muchos padres así. Sabía como hablar con ellos y tranquilizarlos. La única diferencia era que en aquel entonces, por mucho que le importase el niño ingresado, no era Juliette, no era la hija de un amigo, y no estaba él preocupado hasta la médula por ese niño. Respirando hondo, cogió la mano de Draco y la sostuvo entre las suyas, recordando que a mucha gente le resultaba más fácil hablar de temas delicados cuando había cierto contacto físico. Era como si la confianza de tocarse un poco fuera suficiente como para abrirse a la otra persona.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Malfoy sorprendido.

- Vamos a elegir un sentimiento y tratar de, o bien superarlo, o al menos reducirlo- sonrió mirándolo.- Tenemos preocupación, nervios, miedo, confusión… ¿Por cual quieres empezar?- Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero no retiró la mano.

- ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hija?- desconocimiento, no lo había nombrado, pero bueno, era más que lógico, ya que si de normal una persona no estaba familiarizada con la terminología médica, obviamente, Draco lo iba a estar menos, ya que no sólo era profano, como llamaba Tatum a los "no médicos o enfermeros" sino que además había crecido en un mundo sin series de hospitales y probablemente nunca había pisado uno muggle. Y él, aunque era profano, tras seis meses yendo a diario a un hospital, tratando de alegrarles un poco la vida a los niños enfermos y de prestar un ligero apoyo a los padres, tenía bastante bagaje profesional respecto al significado de las distintas pruebas médicas.

- A ver…- repasó mentalmente- Primero Tatum le ha hecho un examen superficial para ver las señales que da su cuerpo sobre lo que le pasa por dentro, cómo por ejemplo la hinchazón de las piernas, el ritmo del corazón, si tenía fiebre o no, el color de las manos y de la lengua, si sus pupilas estaban dilatadas o no…sus reflejos…- Notó que la mano de Draco comenzaba a temblar entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él- Eso les da una idea de por donde ir con las siguientes pruebas, vamos, que descarta cosas.

- ¿Y lo que van a hacerle ahora?- Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

- Van a hacer lo mismo, pero tratando de observar su cuerpo por dentro.- Frunció el ceño concentrado, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba términos como TC o resonancia y rebuscaba en los archivos cubiertos de polvo de su mente.- Los análisis les dirán qué sustancias hay en el cuerpo de Juliette que indiquen ciertas enfermedades o que puedan provocar lo que le pasa.- Resopló, a Draco le sudaba la mano y él estaba empezando a ponerse histérico también. Ya llevaban dos horas en la sala de espera, tres y media desde que habían llegado a Bristol y se moría de ganas de que Tatum saliera por la puerta y les dijera algo. Lo que fuera.- Una punción lumbar es un pinchazo en la parte baja de la columna vertebral, entre las vértebras para extraer fluido cerebro-espinal y analizarlo.

- ¿Y lo de la TC o la…sonancia?- Esas eran pruebas más complicadas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla pensando en lo difícil que era explicar ciertas cosas a alguien que aparte de no tener ni idea de tecnología, tampoco querías asustar todavía más.

- Una resonancia magnética sirve para hacer fotografías del interior del cuerpo de Juliette mediante ultrasonidos que rebotan en sus órganos y mandan una imagen a una especie de televisión- explicó _grosso modo.- _Eso les permitirá ver si hay algo extraño en su cuerpo.

- ¿Extraño?- la voz de Draco sonaba cansada y asustada. Le recordó cuando los castigaron en primero a ir al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como un tumor o una hemorragia interna- Draco se puso todavía más pálido y él le estrechó la mano.

- ¿Y una TC?- con la mano libre se restregó los ojos.- Déjalo…no quiero… prefiero no saberlo- suspiró y tragó saliva- Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? No será demasiado tarde, ¿no?- lo miró implorante, necesitando desesperadamente que alguien le asegurase que Juliette se iba a poner bien.

- Draco, sinceramente no lo sé- suspiró.- No puedo decirte que todo va a salir bien porque…si…si me equivoco será mucho más duro para ti el que yo te haya dado esperanzas.- Encaró sus ojos con el valor que se suponía debía tener.- Me importas demasiado como para mentirte- apretó la mano de Draco- No quiero subirte ahora el ánimo diciéndote que todo saldrá genial, y que se curará enseguida…porque no lo sé- Negó con la cabeza frustrado.

- Estoy acojonado- dijo Draco con voz ausente- Y no sólo porque Juliette pueda morirse- Harry lo miró. Apretaba las mandíbulas con rabia- Si se muere…no podré soportar perderla a ella también- Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, como tratando de detener las lágrimas- ¿Qué será de Julian si yo me hundo? ¿Quién cuidará de él? Porque estamos los tres solos…y…mi madre no puede darle lo que necesita…- No continuó hablando porque Tatum entró en la sala de espera y se levantaron como activados por un resorte. Se acercó a ellos con paso rápido y rostro serio.

- Venid conmigo- La siguieron por los pasillos del hospital. Harry se percató de que todavía asía la mano de Draco y lo soltó, pero en cuanto lo hizo fue la mano de Draco la que buscó la suya. Lo miró a los ojos, que le pedían que no se le ocurriera alejarse. No pensaba dejarlo solo. Entraron en un despacho y los hizo sentarse frente a una gran mesa de madera.- La cosa es seria.- Draco gimió y pareció que iba a desmayarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tatum?- La mujer que había salido con él años atrás, que había sido su mejor amiga y a la que conocía como a la palma de su mano, lo miró a los ojos. Se tranquilizó, era malo, pero no fatal.

- Juliette presenta un cuadro sintomático grave- Suspiró- Resumiéndolo mucho, padece una insuficiencia renal crítica. La retención de líquidos que le provoca el edema de las piernas es sólo una muestra de ello. Su sangre es espesa y con elevado nivel de coagulación, porque no se está filtrando bien. Está hipertensa por el elevadísimo contenido en sodio y si no le ha dado un infarto ha sido un verdadero milagro.

- ¿Pueden hacer algo por ella?- preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz- Dime la verdad, soy un hombre fuerte…puedo encararlo, pero no me hables en términos que no comprendo, porque me estoy acojonando y si mi hija se va a morir quiero que por lo menos pueda verme tranquilo…- Sabía que Draco estaba a punto de romperse y le apretó un poco la mano.

- No es que podamos hacer algo por ella, Draco- dijo Tatum cambiando su tono de doctora profesional por uno más cercano- Ya lo estamos haciendo. Y Juliette no se va a morir- Draco suspiró de alivio- No obstante la Glomerulonefrosis de Juliette está muy avanzada y lo que de habitual podríamos solucionar restringiendo el agua y la sal que debe tomar…es más complicado, ya que es irreversible.

- ¿No la podéis curar del todo?- Harry, que miraba distraído la foto de Lynn que Tatum tenía sobre la mesa, se giró para mirar a Draco, que le estrujaba la mano. Oyeron un pitido insistente que emitía el busca que Tatum llevaba colgado de la cintura, y que Harry, durante los meses de residencia que continuaron saliendo, había aprendido a odiar con toda su alma.

- Sí, pero no es fácil- Tatum se levantó tras comprobar el mensaje- Lo siento, tengo que marcharme un momento, van a operar a un paciente mío- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Draco se levantó nervioso, sin soltar su mano, lo que lo obligó a levantarse también.- Podéis esperar aquí.

Se marchó dejándolos solos en el despacho. Se giró para mirar a Draco, que temblaba como una hoja mirando la puerta. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior nervioso, dudando entre seguir a Tatum y obligarla a responder a su pregunta o echarse a llorar. Alzó la mano que Draco no exprimía y la posó en el hombro del rubio, sacudiéndolo un poco

- No se va a morir- Draco lo miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente. Sonrió a su vez y lo acercó para abrazarlo. Malfoy le soltó la mano y se agarró a su camisa, mientras él le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos. El pelo rubio le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y tragó saliva nervioso al notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba cuando Draco recostó su peso en él.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio, demasiado aliviados por la noticia de que al menos allí sabían lo que tenía Juliette como para articular palabra alguna. Draco continuaba temblando y Harry sabía que seguía asustado. Lo estrechó un poco más y notó como el aliento de Draco al suspirar erizaba el cabello de su nuca. No, esto no podía ser, no se podía permitir encapricharse por un hombre, padre de dos hijos. No podía traer nada bueno, para ninguno de los dos. Y tampoco quería perder la amistad y la camaradería que habían conseguido.


End file.
